Rekindle
by MelKitty
Summary: “Chloe,” his voice called out, low and husky “Chloe, wait.” I didn’t turn around. I continued walking. I had no time for him. He was out of my life. I was finally moving forward. The past was the past. And my past with Derek Souza was long gone...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I finished the trilogy and I thought of some interesting twists that sparked the neurons in my brain. Hope you like. Please rate and review. I really want all your opinions. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkest Powers series. Sadly that right has already been taken.**

I sprang out of bed as my alarm went blaring off. Looking around franticly, I spotted the evil little device staring at me dead in the face, sitting happily on my bedside table. It read eight thirty. Oh crap. I was late for school…again! My professor would surly kill me this time. Scrabbling out of bed I made a dash for the bathroom, passing a very amused Liz.

"Late again Chloe, Professor Willingham will be pissed!" the ghost laughed, as I quickly brushed my teeth. I glared at her and spit the tooth paste out.

"You could have woken me up you know! Sometimes I think you get kicks out of seeing me spas over little things." I accused, pointing the toothbrush at her direction threateningly.

She laughed again and vanished, leaving me brooding in my bathroom alone. I sighed and quickly finished brushing my teeth and hopped in to the shower. I let the warm water sooth my tense muscles and though about what excuse I would use this time to wiggle my way out of my professor's wrath.

'My grandma died'. Nahh, to overused. 'My dog died?' No, too fake, plus he knew I owned no pets. Hmmm, 'I was in a fatal car crash?' Yeah and where my injuries to show? Grrr, this was too annoying. I sighed as I dried my now waist length strawberry blonde hair. It had been almost three years since I last cut it.

It also had been three years since…I gulped, pushing the painful memory back down. It was no time to think about the past and it definitely was no time to think about _him_. I rummaged through my closet, pulling out random articles of clothing and throwing them about my bedroom. I seriously had nothing to wear.

I now regretted not going shopping with Tori last weekend. Sigh, me and my nerdiness. Of course I had to stay inside and finish reading my book. I really hated myself sometimes. I finally managed to find a decent black shirt and a pair of faded jean. Yes! Score one for Chloe!

Throwing off my bathrobe, I slipped on my top and shimmied into my jeans. I glance at the clock. Eight fifty. I was so screwed. I literally needed to leave within five minutes if I had any chance to catch the bus. I tied my hair into a pony tail, put on a bit of eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss, shoved my school papers into my messenger bag and grabbed the muffin floating in mid air; curtsey of Liz.

"Seriously Chloe, you need to go. Now!" Liz urged, lifting my keys and cell phone off my kitchen table and levitating them towards the door "I texted Tori about your little situation. She's probably waiting for you down stairs."

On cue, a car horn honked, indicating that Tori was indeed waiting for me. I hopped on one foot toward the door, holding the muffin between my teeth and trying to put on my sock. The car honked again. I grabbed my cell and keys, slipped into my converses, locked my apartment door and rushed down stairs.

Tori gave me an annoyed look once I got into the passenger seat of her car.

"Honestly Chloe, you are twenty years old! You should really not be late for your classes anymore. Your worst off then Simon, and he's the tardy one!" She said, pulling up to the road and merging onto the highway. I sighed as she rambled on about her half-brother. I bit into my muffin. Ever since they found that they were brother and sisters five years ago, both Simon and Tori fought like cats and dogs. Siblings, sometimes I was happy being an only child. Less hectic. She gave me a sideways glance.

"Chloe, what on earth are you wearing? And did you even dry your hair properly? Geez girl, if we get to the University early, we will have to fix your wardrobe malfunction."

I sank lower in my seat. As much as I loved Tori, her fashion fix ups usually ended up with me dressed in clothes that made heads turn. And I still wasn't ready or wanted that much attention toward me. I swallowed the last of my muffin and watched as our school came into view.

The red brick walls towered above us as we neared. Ivy covered every nook and cranny of the school, leading all the way up to the giant clock tower. It read nine twenty five. Damn it, we still had fifteen minutes to spare. This meant…

"Ok! Let's start with eye makeup," Tori exclaimed pulling a kit out of no wear "Since you have gorgeous baby blues, we gotta smoke em' up a bit. I am going to do a light Smokey grey. Wait, did u even put any foundation on?"

"Umm, no. I don't wear makeup." I said, inching away from Tori "And I really don't want to waste your time so I'll just leave…"

"Oh no you don't Chloe! Do you want me to put you in a binding spell instead?" she asked, waving a makeup brush at my direction. I sighed and crossed my arms. It was so not fair that she had magic and I could only see, speak, and wake the dead.

Taking my lack of fighting as a good sign, Tori began to dab my face with god knows what. A few moments later she moved from my face to my eyes. Soon after that she moved to my lips. I kept my eyes closed, until I felt her tug my hair out of my rubber band.

"We need to dry that damp hair of your too." With that, I felt a hot gust of air. I squinted my eyes close as while Tori spelled my hair dry.

"There!" she exclaimed happily "All dry and fresh. Now just run a hand through it and shake your head. You're so luck you have no frizz problems."

"Wait, so I can't tie it back?" I asked brushing my bangs back.

"Of course not! Your hair is cut in gorgeous multilayer and when your hair is tied up, you can't see them. Shake it up a bit, Hun, let loose, have fun! You'll only be twenty once."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked hot. The Smokey makeup made my blue eyes stand out and the raspberry lip gloss made my full lips stand out. My skin looked flawless too. I gulped. Someone rapped on the window making me jump.

I looked out. Simon. I rolled down the window.

"Hey Chloe, Tori done torturing you yet?"

Tori let out a huff. "Excuse me, are you blind? Do you not see how hot she looks? God Simon, guess you lost your touch."

"Guys! Please. As much as I would love to sit around and chat with you, I am going to be late for class. So, goodbye!" I said cheerfully, getting out of the car and running toward the main entrance before anyone of them could catch me. I heard Tori yell something about shopping before I went in. Typical Tori.

Walking in, I inhaled the sweet scent of spring. Flowers bloomed everywhere and the trees were green once more. It brought me back to the times I had spent in the forests five years back. Somehow nature had become a part of me. It was so beautiful, so calm, so… LATE! Crap, I totally forgotten about my class. I looked at the clock. Nine thirty five. I still had about five minutes to get to class. I ran for dear life.

I absolutely had no idea how fast I was running or to who I was bumping into. I ran into several people along the way, mumbling half hearted apologies. I had only one goal in mind: get to class! I bumped into someone again.

"Sorry!" I yelled and tried to shove past them. The person caught my arm.

"Chloe, where are you rushing off to in such a hurry?" the person asked me. I turned to find Garrett holding on to my arm. He was in some of my classes throughout the past two years and we were semi-friends. He was good looking too. Blonde hair, grey eyes, art major; he oozed chick magnet. Alas, I was not interested, much to Tori's distaste.

I gave him a quick smile. "Hey Garrett. Nice day isn't it? Can't chat, late for Willingham's class. Bye!" I took my arm back and dashed forward toward my destination.

"But Chloe, Willingham is-" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. I was too busy dodging various obstacles that came in my way. Stupid trees. Stupid fence. I jumped over a random bike cycle. Stupid bikes! Grrr, all trying to stop me, well you will not succeed!

I had almost reached my class, when I saw him. I froze in mid-step. He stood amongst a dozen or so students, looking around, searching for something. Bile rose up in my throat as I drank the sight of him in. He had changed over the past three years. He looked older, more mature. He had gotten taller and the air around him reeked of confidence. His dark hair was a tad shorter than I had last seen, but it still was as dark and messy as I remembered it. He wore a plain black tee and faded jeans. Without even trying he stood out and apart from the crowd.

I felt my chest grow cold. He was back. He couldn't be back, not now. Not after I had finally pieced together my life. Not after I had finally gotten over him. Not after I had found my happiness. The feeling in my chest grew until it spread through my whole body. I felt numb. I felt cold. I felt nothing.

He looked around again. Our eyes finally met. Blue with green. Time stopped. We stared at each other, neither making a move. I kept my face a perfect blank mask, no emotion seeping through. It was now natural for me to hide my emotions at will. The wind blew my hair. The bell chimed, indicating that class had begun and that I was once again late. But I didn't care. All I cared at this moment was the man standing before me.

He studied me. His eyes slowly traveling the length of my body, calculating. He was still the same. I narrowed my eyes and took a step toward him. Then another. Then another. He braced himself as I approached him. I looked straight ahead as I walked right past him, not bothering to even see his reaction. I was a good few steps when I heard him call out.

"Chloe," his voice called out, low and husky "Chloe, wait."

I didn't turn around. I continued walking. I had no time for him. He was out of my life. I had buried that part of me, deep within my heart. It was lost. Gone. Vanished. I was finally moving forward with my life, and the first step of it was letting go, forgetting. The past was the past. And my past with Derek Souza was long gone.

**Hope you like it. Please review and I will post more chapters up. Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! It really made my day. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to review and give feedback. I really want all your opinions, the good, bad and ugly. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkest Powers series, only the ideas floating around in my brain.**

"Chloe." He called my name again and grabbed my upper arm. I shrugged him off and continued walking. He grabbed for me again.

"Don't touch me." I hissed. I heard him pause for a moment, before I felt a hand on my shoulder and was forcibly turned around. Of course he wouldn't do as he was told. He was Derek after all, the all knowing Werewolf. A cruel smiled played at my lips.

"What do you want?" I asked curtly, not bothering with the pleasant accommodations. My insides felt like ice. I was starting to fall apart. No, I would not let that happen. I would stay strong, I had too.

He studied my face closely. "You look well." He whispered, touching my face attentively "Better than well, has Tori been forcing you to wear makeup?" I took a step back and gave him a blank stare. What did he think he was doing? Talking like everything was fine and dandy? Acting like nothing was wrong when in truth everything was a mess?

"I asked you a question, Souza. What do you want?"

His arm dropped limply to his side. "I see we are going by last names now." He stated calmly "So it seems you have changed."

"People change. It's a part of life. Now tell me what you are doing here or stop wasting any more of my time. I am already late for class." I crossed my arms and waited for his reply.

"It's a free country. Am I not allowed to be here if I choose to do so, Chloe? Is there any rule against that? And essentially that wasn't your original question." Was his answer.

I turned to walk away I had no time for this nonsense. I had better things to do. He caught my wrist and pulled me back to him. "Impatient as well I see. Looks like some things haven't changed." He smiled a bit.

I snatched my wrist back. "Speak, _now_. I don't know why the hell you have come back after three freaking years nor do I care, but if you're just going screw around with me, then go back where you came from."

His smile vanished, replaced by a blank look. He was quiet for a few moments. "Why do you think I came back, Chloe?" He asked me softly. His green eyes bore into mine. A silent plead.

I shrugged "Guess, you came back home to tell everyone you finally found your mate, huh?" That was a low blow, I knew. But I wanted to hurt him, even a tiny bit, just like he had crushed me.

It worked. His head snapped up, shock flashed momentarily in his eyes before quickly resuming their blank exterior. "How can you even think that, Chloe? When you clearly know…" He trailed off. I let out a humorless laugh. This was just so damn fantastic.

"What? That I am your mate? Don't make me laugh, Derek." I spat out. His face lost all its mask of indifference replaced by pure disbelief.

He let out a shaky laugh "What do you mean, Chloe? Of course you're my mate. We already established-"

"Bull shit" I cut in.

"What?"

"Bull shit. You heard me, I don't stutter."

He blanched. "Chloe…" He reached out "You can't be serious? I am positive that you are my mate."

I backed away from his touch. "Oh really? Well I have heard Werewolves only mate with other Werewolves, is that correct?"

"Chloe, please…" He closed his eyes.

"Is that correct?" I stressed my question.

"Yes"

"And am I a Werewolf?"

"No."

"Good, then I can't be your mate." I concurred.

"You don't know that! Our genes were experimented on. They were altered, nothing is normal for us and you know that perfectly well. So don't use that logic on me." He growled.

"Fine then, I'll use another." I said coming closer towards him "Does a Werewolf care for his mate?"

He stood perfectly still. "Yes."

I inched closer. "Does he protect and cherish his mate?"

I saw him suck in a quick breath, knowing perfectly well where this was going. "Yes."

"Does he abandon his mate?" I was standing face to face with him, my façade slowing cracking.

"Chloe." He warned. I didn't care.

"Does he leave her? Alone, scared, in pain? Huh? Does he, Derek?" My voice rose a bit. Tears began to prick the corners of my eyes. He had done it. Broken me once again, the perfect life I had managed to salvage, gone.

"Chloe, calm down." He ushered me, grabbing both my shoulders in attempt to clam me. I violently broke away from his grasp.

"Does he run, tail between his legs, when things turn for the worst? Does he leave without saying a word to her?!" The tears were coming faster now "Does he let her wonder if she did something wrong? Tell me Derek!"

"Chloe-"

"Don't say my name! Don't you dare let my name touch your tongue. Ever. You left me. Left right after our relationship, if you even wanna call it that, began to have problems. Instead of working it out like a normal couple you got up and left! Guess, those two years meant jack shit to you, didn't they? You left right after we…" I couldn't even bring myself to say it. I felt my powers waver. I was an emotional mess.

"You just used me." I quietly said, feeling an ache begin to throb painfully in my chest "You just wanted my body, that's it."

He grabbed me so suddenly that I gasped. Anger and disbelieve filled his eyes. "How can you even _think_ that?! How the hell can you think that I only wanted your body? That I didn't care for you, Chloe?" He shook me slightly "Huh Chloe? You aren't some typical whore that I wanted to screw around with. I cared about you. A lot.."

I barked out crazed laugh, my vision blurry with tears. "Oh sure, I wasn't your 'typical' whore. Guess I was even lower than that huh?" Somewhere in the back of my head, a warning bell was going off, telling me that I was being unreasonable. I ignored it. Pain flashed through my head. Oh no, it was happening again.

I felt my powers ripple through me, the pain pounding my brain. My lungs felt heavy. It was happening again. I collapsed on my knees, my breathing irregular. Derek knelt down in front of me. He touched my arm. I let out a hiss and he backed up.

"Chloe what's wrong? What's going on?" He voice had an edged to it. I saw the ground crack. A decomposed paw wiggled out mockingly. My chest contracted painfully. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Chloe? Chloe?!" He sounded panic stricken "What the hell is happening?"

I grunted, holding my chest. "Wouldn't you like to know." The decomposed paw was now a decomposed head and midsection. It was a rodent, a squirrel by the looks of it. Patches of fur were all over its visible body, two black sockets stared at me expectantly. I called Liz. She appeared.

"Chloe! Oh my god, it's happening again? But it didn't happen for the past year." She caught sight of Derek "What is_ he_ doing here? Oh, is that why it's happening?"

I nodded. "Go get Tori." I wheezed out "Hurry." She nodded and vanished. I collapsed on all fours. The pain had escalated throughout my whole body. My necklace pulsed against my flushed skin. I began to hear voices. Oh no.

"Chloe. Talk to me. Tell me something anything!" Derek pleaded rubbing my back soothingly.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed out "It's all your fault! You did this to me!"

He flinched back and the voices became louder.

'_Help us Chloe.'_

'_My wife needs to know..'_

'_I hate this world!'_

'_Kid you gotta tell my boss that…'_

'_Mommy, I want my mommy.'_

'_Why aren't I in heaven yet?'_

Images flashed through my head. Burned bodies. Rotting flesh. They all stood before me, enclosing me in a tight circle. Begging me to help them. I noticed that that one dead squirrel had become a dozen dead squirrels. A dead bird thumped toward me, its broken twig neck hanging lopsidedly; a button eye staring at me.

I looked frantically around. Critters sprouted up from every angle. I heard screams of students. Derek swore. My vision blurred. The voices began to get louder in my head. Suddenly everything went quite. All I saw was black. Black, slowing phasing into a figure. A girl.

Her dark hair hung over her pale face. She was naked. Scars covered every inch of her body, both old and new. She looked up. I felt my skin crawl. Her face was a washed out skeleton. Her eyes were black, sunken holes. Her lips were pale and stitched closed. She reached for me, crooked fingers extending. I couldn't move. My body was frozen. She opened her mouth. Two hands stretched out of it, grasping both corners of her mouth. Her jaw extended lower. I wanted to scream.

People. There were people trapped inside her. White eyes, gaping mouth, blindly reaching out to be set free. The girl came closer, arm out reached, mouth a gape, black eyes staring. She came closer and closer. I tried to move. I tried to run. My body was frozen. The voice inside her let out a dozen or so screams. A chorus of shrills. Coming closer. I screamed.

"Chloe!" I heard a voice. It was faded, distance. Derek? The girl came closer. I felt her fingers brush my face. I screamed again.

"Chloe. Chloe, calm down!"

"Derek?" I called out, still staring at the girl in terror. "Derek, help me!"

"Chloe? I'm right here? Look at me. Can't you see me?" His sounded scared.

"I can't see you! I-" The girl grabbed my face in both hands. I stared deep inside her mouth. The bodies all withered around, all reached for me. Touching me. My skin crawled. I was scared. I was terrified.

"I can't see you! I can hear you. Where are you?" I was crying. The girl caressed my face, feeding off my fear. My body trembled. It was getting hard to breathe. The hands all grabbed me. I was being suffocated. They wanted me. I was trapped.

I was being killed.

"Save me…" I cried out helplessly, my voice muffled by the bodies. "Someone help me!" I was covered by them. I couldn't breathe. Black spots danced across my vision. My lungs were on fire.

"Chloe!"

I blacked out.

**Hope you like! Please review and I will post up more chapters. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! It really does mean a lot to me and I love getting feedback. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter and remember, I want all your opinions! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers series, only my grey eyed Garrett.**

"What the hell is going on?! What's wrong with her?"

"Derek calm down, you'll wake her up."

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down, when she is laying over there half dead Simon?"

"Chill bro, it's a bit complicated."

"Don't tell me-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP. Wolf boy, don't you dare take a step closer, or I swear to god I will zap your body till the skin slides right off. Don't give me that look Simon or I'll throw you out the window as well."

I stirred a bit hearing all the voices bickering around me. I blinked my eyes open. Where was I? What happened? Whose bed was I in? I tried to sit up. A wave of nausea hit me hard. I wanted to throw up.

"Chloe! You're awake!" I heard Tori exclaim, before she scurried over to my side "How are you feeling, Hun? Here, have some water." I accepted the glass gratefully from her. My mouth was parched.

"I feel..." I cleared my throat. It was all scratchy. "I feel nauseated. What happened?"

"Well, you raised a bunch of dead animals," at my alarmed expression she quickly added "don't worry I made Wolf boy dig and bury all the nasty little suckers, while Simon, Kit and I maintained the illusion and memory altering spells."

I nodded approvingly and took another sip of my water. "How did I get here? What happened?"

"Well, you were screaming when I got to you. Your irises were white, like the blues were totally glazed over. You were breathing very hard and then you passed out." She was quiet for a moment "Your heart stopped, Chloe, I had to jolt it back up for it to beat again."

I stared at her. So I was dead? I really had died. They really had managed to murder me. I swallowed, remembering the images. That girl. Those people.

"How long was I dead?" My voice cracked at the word 'dead'. Tori squeezed my hand.

"About five to seven minutes. We all thought you were gone, but I kept trying and trying until you finally took a breath."

I nodded and squeezed her hand back. "Thank you." I whispered "For not giving up on me, Tori."

"Ahh, quit being all sentimental, will ya? You're my friend, I did the same thing anyone else would have done in that same situation," Her voice lowered "Wolf boy was freaked out as well. Nearly tore the house apart. What do you want me to do to him? I can send him running if you want." She brought her hand up. Sparks dances across her finger tips.

I sighed rubbing my temple. "Actually I would-"A crash outside the interrupted me. I stared at the closed bedroom door. Tori's eyes narrowed.

"I swear, if those two destroy my house, someone will pay dearly." She growled.

"Who _is_ out there? I mean I heard Simon and Derek-" right on cue the door flung open and in came Derek with a worried Simon trailing after him. I blinked at them.

"I told you, she doesn't want to see- Oh, hey Chloe! How are you feeling?" Simon asked, scratching the back of his head. Derek stood next to him, arms crossed staring at me.

I gave him a peace sign."'Hmmm, Simon how am I supposed to feel after finding out I was dead for seven minutes?"

"Hmm, well I'd say pretty damn glad to know that you get a second chance to eat my delicious chili, which I made today especially for you."

I cracked a smile. "Yes Simon, god forbid one leaves the world without tasting your delicious chili."

"That's all I ask, Chloe, all I ask. " He winked at me "Stay put, I'll get some for you. I think I saw some bowls in the cabinets…" He went out of the room.

"Oh no you don't! Simon get back in here! If you further destroy my kitchen I will turn you into Chili!" Tori exclaimed trailing out after him. This left only Derek and I in the room. Alone.

A tense silence befell us. I stared at the white wall as he stared at me. He finally broke the silence.

'What happened?" He asked.

"I died." I answered.

He let out an annoyed growl. "Don't fuck with me Chloe. Give me a damn strait answer."

"Isn't it too late to be fucking?" I answered coolly, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "And since when have you started using profanity? Oh wait, I wouldn't know since you have been M.I.A for the past three years."

"Chloe I'm serious, what happened back there?"

"And I seriously told you that I died, or did you not hear my heart stop with your keen werewolf senses?" I nestled back into the pillows more comfortably and gave him a blank look. I couldn't afford to be emotional again. Dying one time a day was enough for me, I didn't want an encore. Actually, it was enough to last a life time in my opinion.

"I meant, what happened before you died. You were screaming."

"Obviously because I was in pain. Hence dying." I replied.

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them ,his eyes were green ice. And so was his voice. "Chloe, I am asking you again. What happened. I want a straight answer. Now."

"And what if I don't feeling like telling you? What if I don't want to tell you?" I asked him flatly.

"You have to." He responded, matching my flat tone.

"Why do you care?" I asked rudely. "It's none of your business anyway,"

"And why don't you stop being a selfish bitch."

My head snapped up at his direction. "_Excuse me_? What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, I don't stutter." He plainly said, using my own phrase against me. I let out a laugh.

"Oh that's rich coming from a _dog_." I snarled back. How dare he call me a selfish bitch. I knew I was being a bitch, but not selfish.

"At least _I_ have my powers in control, Chloe. At least _I'm_ not an emotional wreck and endangering the lives of others. At least _I'm_ not the one who is on the verge of exposing us as supernaturals to the world. That's all you." His words were like a slap in the face. My anger flared.

"How dare you?! You have no right to call me an emotional wreck when it was-"

"Yes, yes it was my fault that you're in this state, right? Poor little Chloe got her heart broken and it's all the jerk Derek's fault right? Poor little Chloe is an emotional mess. Well, poor little Chloe better straiten out her emotions and keep her powers in check." His words cut through me like a knife.

"You have no right to say that to say that to me, Derek, absolutely no right at all." I quietly said.

"I absolutely have every right to say that to you. Because of your powers you are endangering the lives of both Simone and my Dad; even Tori. Remember the Edison group or even the Cabal? Someone has to stop being nice to you and get the cold hard fact through that thick skull of yours, that your powers are out of control. And hey, since I already am the asshole, why not it be me to do so?"

He was right. He was perfectly correct. I was emotional and yes even if he was to blame, they were my emotions and I had to keep them under check. My powers were out of control and I was putting everyone's lives in jeopardy. I was being selfish by not telling him. I was being a selfish bitch. I felt my body shake and didn't even realize I was crying till I felt a tear run down my face. I whiped it away.

"Chloe.." Derek's voice was soft now.

"Get out." I said looking down, refusing to meet his eyes. I wanted him gone.

"Chloe, listen-"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed "I want you out Derek. Out of my sight, out of this room, out of my life. I want you gone. Forever. You can be around your dad, Simon and Tori, but stay the hell away from me."

He stared at me. "I can't. You're my-"

"And go find yourself a damn werewolf to screw around with. Because get this fact through your own thick skull. I am not your mate. Nor will I ever be. So just leave me alone."

We stared at each other. Simon and Tori came busting through the door.

"What happened? I heard screaming." She looked at me and spun back around to face Derek "What the hell did you do?" She hissed.

"I told her the truth." Derek said evenly, eyes still on me.

"Told her the..? I should tell _you_ the truth! In my own special way." Her fingers burst into flames. Derek didn't even glace her way. His eyes were glued to me still.

"Hey, hey, now Tori calm down. No need to be hasty." Simon quickly injected, putting a hand up to stop the amped up pissed off Witch.

She glared at him. "Don't tell me what to do, Simon. I'm still older."

"Tori," I sighed "it's ok. Just make him leave." I looked at Derek's direction.

She nodded. "You heard the girl, leave. Or I will gladly make you."

When Derek still refused to budge, Simon put a hand on his shoulder. "Bro, I think it's best if you do leave."

I stared at the opposite wall until I heard shuffle of footsteps leave the room.

"Do you want to eat?" Tori asked me softly "Simon's chili is actually pretty awesome."

I shook my head. "I think I lost my appetite. I think I'll just take a little nap." She nodded and left.

All alone, I curled into a tight ball and finally let the tears fall freely. Sad to say my life was yet again falling apart and I was stuck in another deep mess. My powers were going all haywire and I had no other Necromancer to help me with them. Both my dad and Aunt Lauran were overseas and Derek had returned.

I snuggled more into the warm sheets and sniffled. But I really had to control my emotions, there was no use crying over spilled milk. I closed my eyes and in a few moments drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Or so I thought.

I found myself morphed into a green forest. The sun was just about setting, casting streaks of orange and red across the darkening sky. The stars were sprinkled about and the moon peeked out from behind a stray cloud. In all, it was a beautiful sight. The cool breeze rushed through my hair and I noticed that I was bare foot and in a white sundress.

I walked around, breathing in the sights and sounds of the forest around me. The cool soil pressed softly against my feet. Fireflies floated about and crickets chirped a soothing tune. I was a peaceful atmosphere. Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me.

I turned to find a man stepping out of the shadows. He too was barefoot, wearing a white shirt and jeans. Blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight and grey eyes gazed at me. He smiled at me, eyes lightly up slightly.

"Hello Chloe, nice night isn't it to wander around?"

"G-garrett?" I asked, shocked to find him in my dream. "What are you doing here? In my dream?"

He smiled once again. "I'm a Dream walker, Chloe, and I'm here to help you."

**Hope you like! Please review and I will post up more chapters. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feedback! It means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and please give me all your opinions. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers series. I only own the angst I cause the characters in my story…**

I stared at Garrett. "A Dream walker?" I asked, looking around for a log to sit on. I spotted one in the corner. I walked over towards it and promptly sat down. I looked up at Garrett, waiting for his explanation.

"Well, a Shaman, as you like to call it. I am a healer and in contact with the spirit world. I can also walk through and control peoples' dreams. Talking to them, giving them advice, etc…"

I blinked. "So, you're a Supernatural, in simpler terms."

"Err, yeah." He put rubbed the back of his neck and gave me a sheepish smile.

I blew my bangs up. "I should have seen this coming." I said darkly, staring at the heavens. "Every attractive guy who takes the slightest bit of interest in me turns out to be not normal. Forget that, ANY guy who takes the slightest bit of interest in me turns out to be not normal."

Garrett let out a laugh. "Sorry to disappoint you. But if it makes you feel any better, normal is overrated."

"Where have I heard that one before?"

He shrugged and smiled once more, a dimple appearing on his right cheek. "I am just expressing my own opinion. I think I am the most awesomest un-normal person there is."

"Un-normal. Is that even a word?" I asked, smiling. He really was adorable.

"Well it is now."

"Oooo is it copy righted? Because I would so totally use that in one of my scripts."

He pouted. "But, but, it's my word! You can't just take it."

I shook my finger at him. "Ah Ah, Mr. Art Major, all is fair in love and writing."

"Isn't it nothings fair in love and writing?" He asked.

"Touché."

We both grinned at each other. But now it was time to get back on serious matters. I got comfy on my log.

"So, you're a Dream Walker and can control dreams. Are you controlling this one?" I gestured to our surroundings.

"Not exactly. You see, I control part of it. Like now for instance, you control the surrounding, the forest. I semi-control what happens in the soundings." A log appeared opposite of me. Garrett sat down and smiled at me. "See? I made a log appear."

"Ahh, so you're responsible for me in a white sundress and no shoes." I pointed out, wiggling my toes.

"Err, yes." He looked embarrassed again. "I thought you'd look nice in white."

I smiled at this. Another thought occurred to me. "Wait, does that mean that if you wanted, you could imagine me cloth less?" The thought appalled me.

His head snapped up, eyes wide. "No, no, well, I don't know. But you also have the same control as I do. I mean it is your dream." I thought for a moment. An idea spurted in my brain.

"You mean like this?" I asked innocently as Garrett morphed into a giant pink bunny outfit, holding a basket full of matching eggs.

He looked down at himself as I suppressed a giggle. "I think my manliness has been taken away from me."

"Nahh, all real men wear pink." I giggled out.

He glared at me playfully before morphing back into his previous clothes. "Ok, now back to business." I nodded.

"So, when did you find out about my...err...special talent? More like how?"

"Well, it was in our freshman year, in Biology during dissection. I was watching everyone cut up various animals, when I saw the frog you were cutting up move. I thought I was imaging it, but the sudden panicked look across your face gave it away. I watched as you quickly looked around and then slowly closed your eyes and pushed it's sprite back." He shrugged "That's how I knew you were a Necromancer."

Oh, so that's how he knew. I though no one had seen my little incident, but apparently not. I hate preserved frogs.

"How were you sure that it was alive? It could have been me accidently moving the frog while dissecting." I challenged.

"Well I knew, because I have done the same exact thing. Not with frogs, but with other animals." At my blank expression he added "I am also a Necromancer."

I gave him a dumbstruck look. What the heck? How can he be a Necro and a Shaman? As if reading my mind he said

"My father's a Shaman and my mother's a Necromancer. I have a mix of both, although my sister is a full a Shaman."

"Interesting," I murmured plucking the petals of the flower "So you were trained by your mom to control your Necro powers?"

"Yup!" He said cheerfully "I was also taught by my dad to control my Shaman powers too. I can wake the dead and heal the dying. It balances each other out."

I felt envious of him. Not only wasn't he a genetically modified Supernatural freak like me, he also had trainers to guide him through his unknown powers. It wasn't fair. Still I had to be careful around him. Who knew what else he had hidden under his sleeves.

"So," I asked casually "Was that the only reason you made an effort to talk to me? Because I was a Necromancer, hmm Garrett?"

He looked a tad uncomfortable at my question. I arched an eyebrow.

"Is that a yes?"

"Well, at first yes…"

I narrowed my eyes. "So, were you after my powers too?"

"What? No I wasn't after your powers! Why would even think that? Wait, that do you mean 'too'?" At my blank expression he pressed further. "Has that happened before, Chloe?"

Oh crap! Bad slip of the tongue. I could just hear Derek's voice now. _"Idiot! Quickly say something to cover it up. Remember, Chloe, always be prepared for the unexpected._ Always be prepared for the unexpected…I snapped out of my thoughts. Why, of all people, was I still thinking of _him_? Did he still impact that much of my life? I closed my eyes and squeezed the bridge of my nose.

"Chloe?" Garrett's eyes brought me back. I smiled at him. "So, you said 'at first'. What else happened that made you pursue me even more?" I asked battering my eyelashes. Sneakily change the topic, Derek would be proud. I mentally slapped myself after I thought that.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, you know? I had finally met someone else that had powers, someone else like me." His voice got quiet toward the end. It made me wonder, had he never met any other supernatural? It reminded of my younger self five years back. The shy new girl placed in a house for the meanly ill. Surrounded by strange, odd kids. I shook my head and he continued.

"But then, as I watched you more and more, I began to see the other sides of you. Like how you would stop and admire the trees and how you would smile at people; or made an effort too even if you were down. So that's when I took an interest in you, not because you were a Necromancer, but because you were Chloe Saunders, the cute cheery blonde who was constantly late for class and was always tripping over various objects."

He was blushing by the time he was finished. I too was blushing. He thought I was cute? I felt butterflies flutter around in the pit of my stomach, something I haven't felt for a long time. I cleared my throat.

"So, you said you were her to help me. How so and why?"

His face instantly changed to serious. "Well, regarding today's incident with all the dead animal's wandering around; it's safe to assume that your powers are out of control. And the fact that you were screaming and passed out."

I stared at him in shock "But, but, How?" I was sure Tori said they casted the illusion and mind altering spells. If so, then how did Garrett see?

He was quiet for a moment. "I saw everything. Illusion spells don't work on Shamans and I got out before your friends could erase my memories." He gave me a look "But I did see you pass out. What happened?"

I swallowed. Could I trust him or was he a spy for the few remaining Cabal members? We had managed to discombobulate the groups and destroyed all of their hideouts, laboratories and research centers; ensuring no other gene alternation would be done. But a few had escaped.

At my hesitancy he said "You don't trust me." It wasn't a question, rather it was a statement. I took a deep breath in.

"Well, yes. Sorry, unless you prove to me that you are indeed a Necromancer and a Shaman, rather than a fragmentation of my unconscious mind, then perhaps I can trust you. It's a defense mechanism."

He smiled and got up. "Fair enough. I too would be wary of a random barefooted guy coming up in my dreams and telling me strange things." He stretched and looked back down at me. A mischievous twinkle lit his grey eyes. "How about I show you then?"

I stared at him. "Pardon?"

"Meet me at Clover Leaf Park in fifteen minutes and I will demonstrate my powers."

"Wait, now?"

"Yes, now." He saluted me "See you in a bit, Chloe. I will be waiting." With that he disappeared. I shot up in bed.

I blinked around the dark room. Was it night already? How long was I asleep? What time was it? I turned and read the red numbers on Tori's bedside watch. Twelve o'two. It was past midnight and he wanted to meet me now? I fell back to the bed with a out sigh. But what if he was telling me the truth? What if he was waiting for me?

"Damn it!" I hissed "I need to hang out with normal people!"

Groaning I tip toed out of bed, noticing that I still had my own clothes. I went over to the bathroom, did my business, splashed water on my face, and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like crap. Sighing, I ran fingers through my hair, a vain attempt to look nice. Oh well. Now that the easy part was done, it was time for the ultimate challenge: sneak out without being caught. Easy, right? Wrong!

Creaking the door open, I poked my head into the dark hallway. All clear. I tip toed out, past the two spare bedrooms and to the living room. I was almost past the kitchen, when my grumbling stomach protested. Hmmm, I could always grab a midnight bite to eat… I went into the kitchen.

I spotted the fruit bowel. I plucked a banana and peeled it. Munching on the last of the potassium goodness, I threw the peel into the trash and made my way to the door.

I almost made it out, when suddenly an arm grabbed me by the waist and yanked me back. Surprised, I let out a shriek which is too covered up by another hand.

"Where are you going?" I heard an all too familiar voice whisper in my ear and the hand covering my mouth droped.

"It's none of your business." I muttered, trying to pull out of his grip. It only tightened.

"I asked you a question." Derek stated plainly "And I expect a answer."

I wiggled. "Let go of me. I need to be somewhere right now."

"Stop struggling, Chloe, you'll wake everyone else up. What is so urgent, that you need to sneak away in the dead of night?"

"Does it really matter to you? I am not endangering any one and it's for my benefit. To control my powers as you so bluntly pointed out. So let go of me!"

"You just died and came back. Shouldn't you be resting instead of running out for midnight errands?" He asked, still refusing to let go. I was getting frantic. About ten minutes had already passed and it took ten to get at the park.

"Derek, I'm fine. Let go! I am running late." I struggled even more. "Derek let the fuck go. You don't own me, I don't belong to you. I don't need you nosing around in everything that I do, ok? I am not endangering your precious family; they have nothing to do with it. So just stop with the protective act."

He spun me around so fast that I thought my neck would snap. His eyes were blazed. "You think it's an act? How stupid can you be?"

"Well I guess I was stupid enough to think I was in love. Stupid Chloe, bad for you." I sarcastically spat out. "Now I seriously need to go."

He looked at me. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I will not let go of you."

I blinked. Fifteen minutes had gone by. Garrett was probably already there waiting for me and Derek was playing games. My anger flared. Right now Garrett was much more important to me than Derek.

"Souza, I have no time for your half hearted games." My voice was like venom "There is something much important that I must do and the person who will help me is already there. He's waiting for me. Right now, he is my first priority. So take your half hearted feeling and shove them."

He let go of me as if I had burned him. I stumbled a few steps back. His eyes were dead. "Of course. My 'half hearted feelings' and my 'act', I shouldn't bother you with them. Go and see your important person, it has nothing to do with me, now does it?" His voice was emotionless.

I turned to leave. "Yes, it doesn't."

"I guess coming back here was a mistake."

I looked at him. "Being together with you was a mistake." With that said, I sped out into the cold night.

**Hope you like! Please review and I will post up more chapters. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Now, many of you asked if I was going to write any Chloe/Derek moments, well this chapter is for all of you. So enjoy this chapter and remember to give feedback! I want all your opinions. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkest Power series. I only own the passion I ignite between the two main characters…**

As I ran in the cold night, I kept thinking of the look I briefly saw on Derek's face after I told him that we were a mistake. It was shattered, broken, and miserable. Stopping, I closed my eyes and breathed in the cool air. I stared at the night sky. Think gray clouds coved the whole sky, only a sliver of the moon showed in between. The wind picked up, thrashing my hair wildly around and I could smell the rain that was about to come down. I need to get to the park and fast. I ran.

Lighting zipped across the sky and I heard before I felt the heavy rain pelt down upon me. Thunder clasped loudly above and the trees screeched at windows. My clothes stuck to me, becoming heaver and heavier as I took each and every step. Blinded by the rain, I finally managed to reach the park.

"Garrett!" I called, spitting water out "Garrett, where are you?"

Lighting flashed across the sky, briefly illuminating my surroundings. I was not alone. Thunder boomed and lighting striked. They moved closer. With each flash, they seemed to get closer. I took a step back, my wet hair clinging to my face. Their eyes showed red. My phone went off.

I quickly reached for it from my pocket, my eyes never leaving the crimson ones that watched me. "Hello?"

"Chloe? Chloe, its Garrett. Chloe I waited twenty minutes at the park, where were you?"

The moved closer. I took a step back. "I am right there. Where are you?"

They jerked closer, limp wrinkled flesh hung down their bodies, repelling the water. One gazed up. Its face contorted, wide lips showing decaying teeth. I took another step back, watching the bony figures.

"Chloe? Chloe? You're at the park? In the rain? "

"Garrett," I whispered shakily into the phone "There are things here. Garrett, they aren't normal."

"Chloe, get out of there! Now! I'll try to come get you. Just get away."

The figures came closer. Suddenly I was hit with the stench of rotting flesh. Lightning flashed again. One of the figures rose up, screaming in rage. It was a woman. Well it used to be anyways. The breasts were withered, scrawny arms extended awkwardly out; finger nails long and crooked. She shook her read, greasy black strands lapping up the water. I took another step back.

"No, it's ok. Don't come here. I can handle it." I squeaked into the phone. "I'll just-" I stumbled backwards, sliding and falling down. My phone skidded out of my reach. The horrid stench grew stronger. I scrambled up, my heart pounding. I needed to get away. I needed to- I felt something grab my right leg.

I screamed, kicking wildly. The claws dug deeper in my leg. It stung. I let out a scream and kicked out again. I made contact. The grasp in my leg loosened and I jumped up, running blindly away. I heard them hiss and howl behind me. I didn't look back. I kept running.

My leg throbbed painfully. The wind and rain clawed coldly at my face, but I didn't care. I kept running. I didn't know how far I ran until my right leg gave out. I stumbled face first into the sidewalk. Getting up, I looked around. I was a good few blocks away from the park. I looked down at my injured leg. It looked horrible. The jeans were ripped through, blood oozed through the five claw marks. It hurt to move.

The rain came stronger down, mingling in with my tears. I tried to stand up. A wave of pain shot through my right leg and I tumbled down. I hissed in pain. Reality hit me. I was stuck. I was stuck here, in the cold and rain till morning. I had no phone, but…I felt around in my pockets. I had my wallet and house keys. But no one would be up at this dead in the night. I looked behind me. And what if those things came back? I only had one option left.

I stared to crawl. Slowly I inched forward, making sure not to put any wait on my injured leg. The gravel dug in my palms and my elbow slid into a deep puddle. I just wanted to go home. Back to my nice, cozy, warm apartment. But that was a log way back. I moved forward again. My arm slipped. I fell forward, my teeth grazing my bottom lip. I tasted blood.

"Chloe?" I heard someone say. I blindly looked up at the figure, fuzzied out by the rain. The figure crouched besides me and lifted my chin up softly. I recognized him. I felt my hart soar at the sight of him. It was Derek. All drenched in the rain, kneeling beside me, it was Derek. I felt tears leak out of my eyes. Why did was he here?

"Derek…" I cried softly, reaching out an arm toward him. Without a word, he scooped me up in his arms, careful not to touch my bloodied leg. I wrapped my arms around his neck, snuggling deeper into this chest. I felt…safe. I knew I wasn't suppose too, I knew I was supposed to hate him, despise him. But a part of me still wanted him, a part of me still needed him.

"Where to?" He asked me softly.

"My place." I murmured.

I didn't know how long he walked in the rain carrying me or how he knew where I lived. All I knew was that we were in front of my apartment. I fished for my keys in my pocket and handed it to him. He opened the door and we both went in. The apartment greeted us with its warmth.

Derek carefully put me down on the couch and went to open the lights and the heat. A few seconds later he came back with a glass of warm milk.

"Drink." He ordered softly, handing me the glass "It will make you feel better."

I nodded and gratefully accepted the glass. I sipped it carefully, plainly aware of his gaze on me. I sneezed. I seriously needed a warm bath. I was wet, cold, bloody and muddy, plus my clothes stank. I finished the milk and but the glass down on my coffee table. I looked up at Derek.

Beads of water dripped down his dark hair and onto his face. His clothes clung to every morsel of his body, showing his perfectly shaped body beneath. His green eyes bore into mine. I swallowed.

"I need a bath." I said "I feel disgusting."

He nodded."Yes. Take a warm bath. After that I'll look at your injuries. Do you need any help getting to the bathroom?"

I shook my head and hobbled towards my bathroom. I quickly striped out of my wet clothes and turned on the warm water. My leg stung every time the water hit it. It was all torn up. Skin was peeled off and you could see the pink flesh underneath. After thoroughly scrubbing myself with soap and shampooing and washing my hair thoroughly, I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel and went into the living room where Derek was waiting.

His head snapped at my direction when I approached. His gazed slid slowing down the length of my body, making me feel a slight unease. It stopped at my leg.

"We need to bandage that leg up." He said, standing up and coming toward me. I shook my head.

"No. First you go and take a shower and then we'll worry about my leg." My voice held a commanding note.

His gaze held mine for a minute, before he nodded and stalked off to the bathroom. I let out a sigh and went into the bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I thought about what had happened in the park. What had attacked me? Why were they there? Did Garrett have anything to do with it? I was so lost in my thoughts that I was vaguely aware of the water closing in the bathroom and Derek coming in the bedroom.

I stared at him. He was shirtless. Water dripped down from his hair, to his face, crookedly across his strong jaw, down his neck and down his strong arms and broad, muscled chest. He was holding a first aid kit and wearing black pants.

"I found them in the closet." He said referring to the pants "Are they someone's?"

I shook my head. "I just have them. Simon just keeps brings new clothes to show me and never takes them back."

He nodded and came toward me. Kneeling on one knee, he gently took my right leg and examined it. His touch sent warm tingles up my skin. He whiped the gash clean with an alcohol pad and wrapped it up in a bandages. Next, he took my hands and also cleaned my scraped palms. I watched him work. His touch was a light feather, brushing softly against my skin. Lastly, he tilted my face up to meet his, looking for any signs of injuries.

I watched as his gaze slipped to my cut lip. His eyes softened and he rubbed his thumb across my lower lip. I felt my heart thump loudly. I closed my eyes.

I felt him push my hair back and slowly drag his fingers down the side of my face until it stopped underneath my chin. I opened my eyes, meeting his dark green ones. We both gazed at each other silently. Outside, lighting flashed and thunder rumbled, but we didn't care. We just stared at each other.

He traced a finger down my neck and across my collar bone. "Chloe," He whispered softly "I know I should ask you want happened, what hurt you, but I just only want to touch you right now."

He got up and backed away from me. I watched as gave me a crooked smile. "I'm so selfish aren't I, Chloe?" He asked "Only thinking of myself, what I want, even when you're hurt." He turned his back to me. "You need rest, I'll ask what happened tomorrow."

I watched as he clenched his right fist and made his way to leave. Something broke inside me. Maybe it was everything that had happened today, but I didn't want him to leave. Not like this. I got up from my bed and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my forehead against his back. I felt him stiffen slightly under my touch and I closed my eyes.

"Then be selfish," I whispered, pressing my hands to his strong abdomen "What do you want to do Derek?"

He turned around, grasping my hand and bringing it up to his lips. He pressed a warm kiss on it and looked at me.

"What do I want to do, Chloe?" he asked huskily "I want to caress you, Chloe. I want to kiss you until you're breathless. I want to feel you, touch you, and make you moan." He pressed my hand to his face. "I want you, Chloe, just you."

A loud clasp of thunder boomed outside. I stared at him. Slowly, I touched his face. I brushed my fingers across his jaw line and traced them down his throat. I heard him swallow and felt his body quiver lightly beneath my touch.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" I whispered in his ear, skimming my hands down his chest "Do I make you feel like you might lose control?" I brushed my fingers lightly across the waistline of his pants. He grabbed my hand. I looked up at him. His eyes were feverish.

"Yes," he growled, pulling me toward him until I was firmly pressed against bare chest "You make me go wild, Chloe. You make me lose every ounce of self control that I have." With that he firmly pressed his lips to mine in a hungry kiss.

His lips devoured mine, passion seeping from every movement of his body. He grasped me around my waist, one hand tangled in my wet hair, pulling my head further back to give him better access. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into me. He sucked my lip, his tongue running over my grazed cut, tasting it. I flinched lightly as his tongue sent a twinge of pain through my lip, but I didn't care. I bit him lightly, wanting access to his mouth. He gasped lightly and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue in his mouth.

We met in the center. His tongue attentively touched mine, before fully dominating it. I ran my hands down his body, feeling every bump and hill. He groaned, as I slowly dragged my fingernails down his back. I smirked into the kiss. I felt my towel loosen, but I didn't care. All I wanted was Derek.

We finally broke apart for air. Derek pressed hot kisses down my neck, and across my shoulder. I bit my lip as I felt him lick the hollow of my neck. He slowly pushed me back until we both fell on my bed. I bit his neck lightly, running my tongue attentively over my mark. I sucked at the spot, loving how he gasped my name.

"Chloe," He growled "Chloe…"

Outside the storm grew heavy. Rain beat at my window sill and flashes of lightning illumined the sky. But I didn't care. I didn't care about anything right now. All I cared about at this moment was Derek. All I cared about right now was the wonderful night I was going to have, and the rest could wait till tomorrow. All I wanted right now was Derek and nothing else.

**Hope you like! Please review and I will post up more chapters. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys! Yes I know I haven't updated for a while but I was stuck with school stuff. But to make it up to you all, I have made this chapter extra long. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Please give feedback. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers series, only the awesome rituals that befall it's characters.**

I woke up the next morning tangled in a clumsy embrace. Half dazed, I looked up at Derek's sleeping face. I froze. He looked so innocent, so frail, so defenseless…it made me sick. How dare he? How dare he tug at my heartstrings like that? Showing his weakness so that I could suddenly forgive him? Not fair. The images from last night came flooding back.

I groaned, remembering everything that had happened in the amidst of my weakened state. We had sex. Peachy, just peachy. I was screwing the guy I was supposed to despise. Good job Chloe, a real no brainer. Gosh, I was so stupid at times. I sighed and slowly tried to sit up. Derek's arms tightened around me as he buried his face into my hair; whispering incoherent words. I rolled my eyes and tried again.

After ten minutes of battling with the sleeping werewolf, I finally got my win. Quickly slipping out from his iron grip, I shoved a pillow in his arms as a minor replacement. I hopped I made my escape before he figured out that I wasn't nearly as squishy as the overstuffed pillow, but then again he was a guy. I shrugged and quietly tip toed over toward my closet. Grabbing some random clothes, probably mixed matched, I scurried to the bathroom.

My leg still throbbed painfully every time I moved, but it was less extreme than last night. And I saw why after I removed the bandages. The skin around the gash had turned a purple-black color; the meat inside a raw pink. I touched it lightly. It stung. Cursing the heavens for my stupid fate, I quickly stripped and hoped into the shower.

After beating my own speedy record of seven minutes, I jumped out, dried myself, tugged on my clothes and tip toed out of the bathroom. I snuck a quick peek in the bedroom. Yup, Derek was still in snoozy land, clutching the pillow for dear life. I stared t him, remembering what happened three years back. A cold smile crept up my face as I turned to go. Three years ago he left me and now I was leaving him. Karma's a bitch.

As soon after I left my apartment, I was a woman on a mission. First of all I had to check out the scene of the crime to see if any evidence was still lurking about, although I had a feeling there wasn't any. My suspicions were confirmed once I got to the park. The heavy rain from last night had washed away any marks that could have been left after my little incident. I sighed and looked around for my pink cell phone instead. Even with the pouring rain, it should still be stuck somewhere in the mud. Hopefully.

Looking carefully around the mucky area, my eye caught sight of something. Half hidden underneath a clump of leaves I saw a trail peppered black substance. I dove in for a closer look, brushing the leaves out of the way. It was some sort of black powder, one which I vaguely remember seeing somewhere before. I touched it, bringing it up to my face for a sniff. Sulfur. Sulfur powder. What on earth could have left…I froze, remembering where I had seen it. Demons. Five years back, when the fourth dimension was opened, where ever demons went they left a trail of sulfur behind. But it still didn't add up.

It couldn't have been a Demon that had attacked me, it was, I'd clearly have known. Maybe it was a creature from the fourth dimension, not a Demon per se but perhaps something else? I took another sniff. No, there was something else mixed in with it. Not pure sulfur, but with a hint of something acidic and tangy. Zinc maybe? I didn't know. But where had I-my blood ran cold. I knew exactly it was. Summoning powder, the ones Necromancers used to open bridges between the world of the living and the world of the dead.

I stood stiffly up. So it was a Necromancer who had sent those creatures after me and the only Necromancer I knew so far who knew of my existence was-

"Chloe! There you are. I though you would be here, guess I was right huh?"

I slowly turned around to face Garrett, my body suddenly going numb. I was him, Garrett. He was a Necromancer, or so he claimed, and he had the perfect timing to lure me out and suddenly disappear when the creatures' came. I swallowed and took a step back; my eyes never leaving his.

"Oh really? And why is that?" I asked lightly, preparing to defend myself if need be. I had taken martial arts in the past few years and if that didn't help, there always were a few dead squirrels that needed rising.

Garrett smiled. "Well, I did call you last night and you sounded frantic on the phone. Oh, and speaking of phones. "He reached inside of his coat pocket and pulled out a pink cell phone "I believe this is yours." He extended it towards me. I stared at it. It was mine.

"Where did you get that?" I asked still staring at the phone.

"I found it."

My eyes snapped up at his direction. He gave me a quizzical look, as if not quite understanding.

"Where did you find it?"

"Here. I came here in the morning to-"

"Why?" I interrupted him, inching back even more "Why would you come here before seven am. Unless you were looking for something."

He stared at me. "Well, I was worried. You sounded panicked."

I gave him a withering look. "Interesting. Just give up the act, Garrett. Tell me why you sent the creatures after me."

"Chloe, what are you talking about? I didn't send anything after you."

I gave him a piercing look. He generally looked appalled/confused. Could I have been wrong? Was it not him? But all the evidence pointed at his direction. The timing, the skill, the power; but no alibi. That was the one flaw, he had no alibi. Or maybe he did. I mean he was watching me for some time, waiting to make his move. And he had done it perfectly.

I gave him a stern look, feeling my power rise within me. He might have caught me off guard before, but this time I was ready. I felt the ground quiver slightly below me, before I saw the little animals break the surface. I smiled at Garrett as the dead animals slowly approached him.

"I ask you again," I stated, crossing my arms "why did you set me up?"

He looked around, his eyes catching the decomposed corpses lugging their way toward him. "I said I didn't set you up." He looked me dead in the eye "I swear the Black oath."

I stared at him in shock. "Y-you do realize what you a saying right?"

"Yes, I am perfectly aware of what I am saying Chloe. But if this is the only way I'll convince you to believe that I am not dead set against hurting you in any way, then yes, I will swear the Black oath."

He was kidding me, right? The Black oath was a scared and deadly oath amongst Necromancers. Once uttered and sworn upon, if the person swearing lied in any way, his blood would turn black and boil over, rotting him from the inside out until his body shriveled into a crumpled corpse. Basically, it was a wild card. The words one swore to had to be clear and precise, one wrong slip of the tongue and you'd be standing amongst the dead. No way Garrett would do something like that. One look at his face and I knew it wasn't true. He would go to the extremes to prove his point.

I sighed inwardly and called the little critters back. He watched them dig back inside the ground and turned to look at me. I walked toward him, slowly circling him. He watched my every move, grey eyes studying my every movement. I smiled at him.

"Let's begin shall we?" I whispered stopping right in front of him "Give me your arm, Garrett."

He did what he was told. Taking his right arm, I pulled his sleeve up and dug my keys out. Grasping his arm tightly, I looked deep into his, asking if he was ready. He gave me a slight nod and in one swift motion I sliced the inside of his arm with my sharpest key. I felt him flinch a bit and felt his blood trickle down at the tip of my fingers.

"I hope that doesn't leave a scar." Garrett joked, looking down at his arm "If so, then there goes my perfect skin."

I cracked a smile, and ran a light finger across his arm. Wow, he did have the perfect skin. Soft and smooth. I was a bit jealous. "Well, considering you're a Shaman, and healing comes as second nature to you, I guess you won't have to worry about it that much. That and there is also plastic surgery." I gave him a cheeky smile.

He shook his head and turned serious. "Ok, shall we begin?" I nodded.

I drew a circle around us in the moist dirt, drawing the foreign symbols and relics only a Necromancer could understand. When I finally finished, I threw the stick aside somewhere and grabbed Garrets arm again. Turning the inside of his arm down, I gave it a gentle squeeze so that his blood could fall inside the circle.

"Ready for the words?" I asked. He nodded and closed his eyes. I did the same, foreign words rolling off my tongue as if I had spoke them on regular basis. I felt the air around us chill. A zingy feeling shot through me, making my body vibrate. I opened my eyes. The world around me dimmed and the circle glowed white. So did Garrett.

His grey eyes were completely silver, his blond hair gold-flecked. I guessed I glowed too then. I looked down at my hands that were firmly griping his arm. My skin glowed. I watched as Garrett's bloods shined a bright crimson, like hundreds of tiny rubies all clamped together. I watched it slowly trickle down the length of his illuminated arm, and fall slowly down. Oddly enough, it was beautiful.

I looked at Garrett. "Did you or did you not send the creatures from last night after me, Garrett Cress, son of Daniel Cress and Marline Vender, half Necromancer and half Shaman." My voice boomed and echoed around us. I had no idea how I suddenly knew Garrett's last or parents name, but I just did. "Swear upon the Black oath that you, in no way tried to harm me or kill me. If you lie, may your blood turn black and slowly kill you from the inside out."

He closed his eyes, took a short breath, and looked straight at me. "No Chloe Saunders, Necromancer, I did not send the creatures from last night after you, nor did I ever tried to harm or kill you in any way. And if my tongue may lie, then let my blood turn black and decompose my body from the inside out."

A cracking sound was heard and I watched as the circle shrank and enclosed around him. He looked down, the gust from the circle thrashing his hair and clothes. His body jerked upward as the illumined circle contracted around him and a sudden booming sound was heard as the circle violently expanded outward. I covered my face with my arms as I felt a large energy zoom toward me, followed by a violent rush of air. It hit me head on and passed through me, lighting our dimmed surroundings. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw that we were back in the park and that Garrett was down on his hands and knees.

I quickly scrambled to him. Falling on my knees, I put a soothing had on his shoulder and gently lifted his face. He was gasping for a breath and his body trembled slightly. Sweat beaded down his forehead and his eyes looked dazed. Despite all that he was alive. And that meant he wasn't the culprit. I let out a relived sigh which I had no idea I was holding in. He gave me a shaky smile.

"God, let's not do that again, ever. I feel as if my body has been smashed into a hundred pieces and then clumsily put back together. But hey, at least you now trust me, right?"

His body gave out and he collapsed to his side. I caught him before he could hit the ground, which made me toppled back and land on my butt; my leg sung painfully. I sucked in a quick breath and looked down at the young man in my arms. He tried to get up, I held him down.

"Dude, just relax a while. If you hurry too much, you will fall down and probably crack open your skull. And as much as I enjoy fixing up the injured, I am in no position what-so-ever to carry you back nor do I have the proper training to mend a bleeding person."

He laughed at my ridiculous explanation and nestled back more comfortably in my arms. He looked up at me.

"So I was thinking, while we are both stuck in this interesting predicament, why not tell me exactly what happened yesterday, including the creatures you were accusing me of sending after you."

I sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Well I guess I do owe you an explanation. I mean you literally went through hell to prove yourself to me." at his encouraging nod I launched into my ghastly tale. Well, I did exclude all the Derek parts. After I finished, Garrett quickly got up and grabbed my right leg. Lifting my pant leg, he carefully examined my nasty gash.

"Chloe, this is not just a dead corpse brought back to life." He lightly followed the long lines around my leg "It's more like a demon."

I stared at him. "But how can a Necromancer control a demon? I mean yeah they can cut a deal with them, but cutting a deal with one is hard enough let alone a dozen or so."

"Hmm, I can heal this. And I said like a demon, not a demon per se. Hold still, you will feel a light pressure."

I watched as he gently put both of his hands on my cut and closed his eyes. Whispering hushed words, watched as his hands glowed a sky blue. Suddenly, my cut began to shrink, until it completely healed. I stared in awe. My leg was scar less. Garrett brushed his fingers across it, sending warm tingles up my leg.

"There, all done." He put a hand on his forehead. "Sorry, still a bit dizzy from the oath."

"Oh, are you all right? I don't want you to exhaust yourself over me."

"Nahh, don't worry. I am fine. But now back to the serious topic, the things that attacked you, I think they were the undead."

"Vampires?" I asked incredulously. I was pretty sure those things were not Vampires. Garrett laughed at my baffled expression and playfully flicked my nose. "No Chloe, not vampires. There are more types of undead besides Vampires."

"Oh." I mumbled feeling stupid "Then what were those things and who sent them?"

"Well I think they were Ghouls. I researched them with my mom when I was training with her." At my quizzical look he added "Necromancers can control the undead. And yeah, so with that my mom thought it would be very helpful for me to learn the different Undead species. Who knew it would actually help me."

"Wait, you said Necromancers can control the undead? Like vampires? This is the first I have ever heard of this." I said, scratching my head. A half buried squirrel caught my eye. Guess not all of them buried themselves in time. Oops?

"Yeah they can. But only very powerful ones. Non whom I known so far." He followed my gaze at the dead squirrel "I'd say none except for you, Chloe. Usually it takes a tons of summoning spells to up bring the dead, but you made the squirrels appear like it was no big deal." He moved his hand and the dead squirrel wiggled to life. "I can only bring and control small creatures without summoning and the most I can control are three at a time."

The squirrel began to move back slowly back into the earth. I swallowed.

"So what you are saying is that a powerful Necromancer is after me? Why?"

"I don't know. But I am guessing that girl you saw, who ultimately killed you, has something to do with it. Maybe because you didn't die and the job failed, that the Necromancer sent the creatures after you."

"To finish me off." I concluded. Garrett nodded and continued to maneuver the creature. A short silence befell us, only to be broken by a sound of a twig snapping behind us.

My head snapped at the direction of the noise and Derek came forward. Crap. This was not good.

"Chloe?" he asked "What are you doing-" his eyes snapped from Me, to Garrett, to the wiggling dead squirrel and back again. A scowl etched his features and his eyes turned cold.

"Chloe, what the _hell_ did you do?"

**Hope you like! Please review and I will post up more chapters. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello all! Finally summer has begun and this chapter is my summer present to you all. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and remember to give feed back! I hope you like and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Power series, but I do own Garrett!**

I stared at Derek. He looked mad. Scratch that, beyond mad, he looked furious. I gulped, as his green eyes bore into mine. I knew what it seemed liked to him. Garrett and I sprawled on the park ground, looking disheveled and a dead squirrel wiggling about. Yup, it looked like Garrett and I just had sex and I was demonstrating my Necromancer abilities. If not that, something close to it, judging from his expression.

"It's not what it looks like." I heard myself say "So stop giving me the look equivalent to the one you give to disobeying pets."

Next to me, Garrett scrambled up. "Yeah, she's right. It wasn't her fault, my fault actually. I forced her into it, so she had to perform the task. As for the squirrels, I'll clean them up."

Derek gave him an icy look. "What are you talking about? What 'task'?" His eyes narrowed at me "Why do I smell blood, Chloe?"

Before Garrett could open his mouth to answer, I yanked him back down next to me and gave Derek a fake smile.

"It's none of your concerns as to what happened between Garrett and me," I mused, draping a lazy arm around Garrett's shoulder "Why don't you hurry back at Tori's place? I'm sure Simon's probably wondering where you stalked off too. I'll just text Tori and let her know that I'm with Garrett."

Derek didn't say anything, instead in one swift motion, he bent down, pulled me roughly by my arm, and dragged me in the direction in which he came. I squeaked in protest and tried to free myself from his grip. No such luck. Giving a stunned Garrett one final look over my shoulder, I stumbled after Derek into the thick woods.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" I screamed, trying to yank my arm out. His grip only got stronger and it hurt. "Derek you're hurting me. Let me go!"

I was suddenly spun around and pushed up against a tree. Both my hands were pinned up over my head and Derek's knee pressed at my stomach. I was trapped. He growled down at me.

"What hell was I doing? What the hell were _you _doing? Huh? Showing some complete stranger your powers and god knows what else, in the middle of a goddamn public park where anyone could have seen you!" He shook me slightly "What were you thinking?"

I turned my head to the side, refusing to look him in the eye. I had enough to deal with already with the whole Necromancer-out-to-kill-me drama and I didn't have time to deal with Derek. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Save us both the hassle? Why was he always so stubborn?

"Don't turn away from me Chloe." I heard him whisper "Why can't you just talk to me? What's troubling you, what kind of situation you're in, what are you feeling. Why can't you just tell me, instead of going to someone else?"

I still refused to turn my head. Why? WHY? Maybe because he hurt me? Maybe because he broke my trust when he left? Maybe because-

"I know I messed up three years back, but I had my reasons for leaving. But forgetting our romantic relationship, what about our friends status, screw that, our acquaintance status? Even if you hate me for what I did to you, you can't forget everything we have been through. Escaping the Lyle house, shutting down the Edison group, defeating Cabal, barely escaping with our lives and you still refuse to tell me anything. Please Chloe, just look at me."

His words sounded broken, miserable. I felt a twinge in my heart and tears dribble down my face yet I still didn't turn my head. He let go of my arms and they fell limply to my sides. He slowly turned my head toward him and cupped my face in both his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't cry" He shushed me, kissing the corner of my mouth "Chloe, even if you hate me I still lov-"

"Enough!" I hissed, pushing him back with all my might "Don't. You. Fucking. Utter. Those. Words. To me, Derek."

He gave me a blank look. "But it's true, Chloe. I do love-"

"No!" I yelled, throwing a punch at him "Shut up. I don't want to hear you say such a dirty thing."

He dodged and caught my wrist. "A dirty thing? Is it that bad for me to love you? Did last night mean nothing?"

I twisted around and with my other arm, elbowed him in the stomach. He stumbled a few steps back and let go of my wrist. "Yes you fool. Those words are revolting to me. Your shadowed feelings are a joke to me. And last night was nothing special. We just had sex, nothing big. I'm sure you screwed with other girls before, right? Well, it was the same." I spat out. I visibly saw him flinch at my harsh words and a feeling of remorse began to sprout in me. I squashed it back down.

"You don't mean that. You can't mean that. And last night did mean something to you, Chloe, I felt it."

I barked a laugh. "We feel a lot of things, Derek, but it doesn't necessarily mean that they are real. And last night was nothing more than pity sex. I was shaken up and needed something to take my mind off my problems."

"Sure you felt nothing, especially when you moaned my name in pure delight last night, eh Chloe?" We were now slowly circling each other "Or should I show you the oh so lovely nail marks that you left all over my back."

He was mocking me. His eyes glittered dangerously. I attacked first, throwing another punched. He dodged, and I swerved back with a round kick. He caught my leg.

"Heh, guess you learn some new tricks, Derek, and I just didn't mean the fighting. Guess you _can_ teach a old dog new tricks, even though I have seen better."

That set him off. He threw my leg down and grabbed for me. I ducked and kicked again. He slid low and swiped my feet from under me. Scrambling up, I wasn't fast enough and I felt arms wrap around me from back in a firm grip.

"Now tell me, who was better." He whispered in my ear, kissing the back of my neck "Or is that another one of your petty lies?" He trailed hot steamy kisses down my neck, and licked a spot. "Looks like you still have my mark. A token from last night."

I felt shivers run down my body as Derek bit and sucked at my neck. "Stop it." I managed to choke out. In response, he pulled my shirt lower, exposing my right shoulder and began to trail kisses across it. My body trembled again.

"Stop it. Or I swear I will hurt you." I threatened, wiggling to get free. It is times like these I wished I was a Witch rather than a Necromancer.

Derek laughed darkly. "Hurt me? You can't possibly hurt me anymore than you already have, Chloe. And you say for me to stop, but your body says otherwise." He brushed his fingers across my spine, sending another shudder throughout my body. "See, my point exactly." He nibbled my ear. I swallowed. I needed to get away. I was losing myself in him again and that was very unacceptable.

"Oh, so just because my body wants it, you gonna rape me?" I said, struggling to break free. I was suddenly let go and tumbled a few steps forward. Turing my head I saw the look of horror splattered across Derek's face. The pure shocked expression of his startled me. I had seen many Derek expressions, but it was the first time I saw this look.

He took a few steps back. "How can you even _think_ that I would do something so despicable? Is that how you see me as, a monster?"

I stared at him wide-eyed "I-I…" I had just said the first thing that popped into my head at the time. I really hadn't thought that it would affect him that much.

He suddenly looked up and let out a bitter laugh. "This is fantastic, truly fantastic. The one person, who I thought understood me well enough, also thinks I'm a monster." He looked back at me, green eyes filled with pain. "I'm a monster, right Chloe? I'm revolting, right Chloe? I'm dangerous, right? I disgust you, right? You hate me, right Chloe?"

I did it. I had broken him. I had crushed Derek it the most painful way, I had turned his worst fear into reality. I had betrayed him, his trust. I had destroyed him. No. My heart shuddered painfully at his pitiful form. No, no this was wrong. I hadn't meant for it to go so far. I…Derek was a lot of things, but a monster wasn't one of them. No, he wasn't-

He suddenly fell on one knee. I saw a muscle spasm run the length of his arm up. His whole body visibly shook and he crouched on the floor in pain. He was changing. I saw the muscle ripple beneath his shirt and pants, like little snakes slithering about. He hissed in pain. I took a step toward him.

His head snapped up. "Don't come near me!" He spat harshly "Never come near me again. You made yourself perfectly clear as to what you want." He shakily got up. Leaning on a tree for support, he turned and slowly made his way deeper into the woods, but not before turning and saying "Congratulations Chloe, you got your wish. You'll never see me in your life ever again."

I fell to my knees as soon as he disappeared deeper into the woods. I felt as if there was a shard embedded into my chest, digging in deeper and deeper. I had gotten what I wanted, right? Derek was finally out of my life so, so, why wasn't I feeling overjoyed? Why did I feel as if his words cut my body in half? Why did I feel like it was getting harder to breathe?

"You're so stupid, Chloe." I whispered to myself, sitting fully on the ground "So, so, very stupid. You have no idea of what you want."

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I had hurt him. Didn't I want that, to make him feel as I had? No, I had done far more damage. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Tears pricked my eyes, I blinked them away. It seemed liked I had been crying a lot since yesterday. I heard a crunch sound behind me. I didn't bother to look back.

"Chloe? What happened?"

"Nothing." I murmured back, still scrunched on the ground.

I felt Garrett gently grab my arm and lift me up. "Where did that guy go? And are you crying?"

I shook my head in a silent 'don't ask.' He nodded and grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. We silently began to make our way out of the woods. A high pitch howling broke the silence. My head snapped back at the woods, knowing perfectly well what it was. Derek.

"What the hell was that?" Garrett asked next to me, also looking back. "Is it dangerous?"

I stared back. Turning to Garret, I gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

I jerked out of his grip and ran back towards the woods. I could hear him call my name out but didn't care. I kept running deeper and deeper into the woods where I had heard the sound. Where Derek was. Branches clawed at my face and upturned roots mad me stumble, but I kept running.

Finally, I heard another low hiss and I knew I had found him. Edging closer, I parted the thick leaves and saw him sprawled half naked on the ground. Blood seeped through the skin cracks on his arms and his spine jutted awkwardly out. Muscles rippled through his shoulders and back, some breaking the skin. In all he looked like a bloody mess.

Now, I had seen a lot of his changes, but this one was completely different. Something was wrong. I edged closer. He groaned and muttered something. It took me a while to understand what he was saying. Chloe. He was saying my name. Even in pain, even after everything I had said to him, he still whispered my name. He let out another pained whine and I finally stepped out of my hiding spot.

His head snapped at my direction and he growled. I didn't care; I continued to walk calmly toward him. He growled at me again, canine fangs flashing threateningly. I slowed and took another step closer. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Go. Away." He rumbled "Or I will make you leave."

I ignored his words and stepped closer. He swiped at me in warning, half changed claws gleaming in the sunlight. He missed and I stepped in closer. He swiped again, this time fully raking them across my left arm. I flinched at the stinging feeling and felt blood ooze out. His eyes widened, realizing what he had done. He began to back up away from me, but I grabbed and hugged him around the neck before he could.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, holding him tight. "You're gonna be alright."

I felt him squirm away from me. His body jerked violently. Skin cracked. Blood spilled. Derek moaned in pain. Hair sprouted and I heard bones crack. I whispered soothing words, hoping they would help somehow. He howled in pain, body shifting. In one sudden motion, I was thrown back and a giant black wolf lay panting where Derek had once been.

The wolf lifted his head, green eyes tired. Slowly I crawled to him. Reaching out, I lightly touched his flank, running my fingers through the soft undertone. I had missed this. I had missed him. Before I could even fully drink in the sight of him, Derek's wolf body jerked again. It took me a moment to realize that he was changing back to his human form. Already? It hadn't even been two minutes yet since his change.

A few minutes later he changed fully back. Sweat and blood mingled down his entire body and his breathing was ragged. He trembled all over. He lifted his head, our eyes met and he hesitantly reached out toward me; as if still not sure if I would accept him. I cleared all his doubts by reaching out and wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled him forward until he half rested on my lap. Using my sleeve that wasn't already smeared with his blood, I gently wiped the sweat and blood from his face.

His eyes feverishly looked up at me, filled with exhaustion. I pushed strands of his hair back, running my hand down the side of his face. He placed his own hand over mine, leaning into my touch.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, pulling him closer to me. He was shivering.

He responded to my question by reaching up, grabbing the back of my neck, and pulling me down to him. Our lips touched in a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry," He whispered after we broke apart "about your arm, I didn't mean to hurt yo-"

I captured his lips before he could finish his sentence. "I know. And I'm sorry for saying such cruel things. You're not revolting nor a monster and I don't hate you either." I murmured against his lips.

He deepened the kiss, grabbing my chin and dominating his my mouth with his own. I brushed my tongue across this lower lip, tasting him, wanting entrance. He gladly let me in, leaning on his elbows for better support; he pulled me down for better access. I was vaguely aware that Derek was naked and that we were in the middle of the woods, but apparently neither of us cared.

The kiss had now turned into a full blown make out session. At some point, Derek had managed to tug my shirt lower and completely off. We had switched positions and I was now under him as he trailed kisses across and down my exposed body. We were both breathing very hard. I squirmed as he pressed another kiss in the nook of my neck.

"I thought you were exhausted." I said, leaning up to kiss his throat. "What happened?"

"You happened. I love you, Chloe, never stopped." He said, nuzzling my neck.

"Mmmhmm," I said, pulling my hair band out and shaking my hair loose "I understand. Now ravish me."

He smiled wickedly. "Gladly."

**Hope you like! Please review and I will post up more chapters. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! Sorry for the super long update but I really was busy. That's why I made this chapter extra long. Hope you love it! Remember to review and give feedback. I really want all your opinions, the good, bad and ugly. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkest Powers series, but I do own Libitina!**

I don't know how long we both lay there, wrapped around each other...on the dirty ground...in the middle of the forest...in broad daylight. Wow. But I tried not to ponder too much on the fact that we might be caught by the authorities and arrested for public nudity (technically it's a forest, so can you really be arrested? Hmmm) or scar some poor, unsuspecting boy scouts venturing in for badges. Or the possibility that I might have bugs and god knows what else in my clothes and in parts of my body that I rather not think about.

But whatever. I'll worry about that stuff later. If worse comes to worse, there is always the option of medication.

God bless the miracle of science.

I sighed happily and snuggled closer to Derek, loving the feel of his body pressed against mine. I was at ease. All my troubles seemed to have vanished at the moment. No unstable power out bursts, no evil Necromancers out to kill me (maybe), no shopping sprees with Tori and no Professor Willingham chewing me out because I was late for class...

I jolted up, startling Derek in the process. He gave me a quizzical look as I made a mad dash for my clothes. School. How the hell could I forget that I had school today? I already missed two classes yesterday due to my sudden near death experience and I could not, under any circumstances, miss anymore. I'd fail.

"Chloe," I heard Derek ask as I looked frantically around for my other sock "What are you doing?"

"School!" I cried, spotting the little white piece of cloth poking out from behind a rock "I have classes today. And I can't miss any of them!"

"Oh."

I glared at his response, or rather the lack of it, and continued to search for the rest of my clothes. Where did my pants go? I swear they were right there. Did the squirrels take them? I was still debating the absurd possibility of angry squirrels jacking my pants, when I heard Derek speak again.

"Chloe, do you need any help finding the rest of your clothes?"

I spun around to face him, hands on my hips. "Well naturally, yes. Seeing that it was your fault that I can't find my pants and shirt. And I rather not go to school in my bra, panties, and socks!." I glared as he began to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I hissed, crossing my arms and giving him a stern look "I need to get to class."

"You look cute when you're mad, you know that?" He mused, getting up and slipping his pants on. I snorted.

"Yes, and if you like that, I'm about to become super adorable." I eyed him as he began to stretch. "Have you been working out? I think you've gone flabby."

He gave me an offended look. "Gone flabby? Exactly where do you see any excess of hanging skin?" He motioned to his body. I licked my lips and oh so slowly looked him up and down. In truth, he had no flab anywhere. He was all muscle, perfectly sculpted and irresistible. But I couldn't let his ego win, now could I? That would be a grave mistake. Men and ego, a bad combo.

I bit my lip as I stared at his chest. Mmm, I wonder what he would look like naked and covered in whipped cream? Heh, that would be rather interesting to find out...

"Chloe," Derek growled snapping me out of my naughty thoughts "What are you thinking about, staring at me like that?"

"Why, only wondering how it would feel to lick whipped cream off your body." I gave him an innocent look "Does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

As soon as the words left my lips, in one swift motion Derek had pinned me to another tree; his mouth on my neck. I shuddered as gave me a light nip. "Uncomfortable? Quite the contrary, my little necromancer," he whispered, his voice husky and low "It makes me want to take you right here and right now."

He tipped my head back and kissed my throat, dragging his teeth downward. I moaned. This was not a good plan.

"Derek," I mewed "I need to get to class."

"Mmmhmm."

"_Now._"

"Later." he said bringing his mouth to mine again and pressing even closer to me. I could feel his his hand slowly slide down my back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its path. He moved it lower, gently tracing the edge of my underwear until it slid down my right thigh and hooked my leg over his waist. I shuddered when he gently pressed my stomach.

"Derek," I tried again, breaking free from his burning mouth "I need to go to class."

He sprinkled kisses across my collar bone. "Why?"

"Because if I don't, I'll fail."

"Your smart, you wont." He bit my left shoulder.

"Yes I will."

"No you won't." He dropped kisses across my jawline until he reached the spot below my left ear. He gave a quick lick. Oh lord, I had to fight my bodily urges and stop him. No matter how much I wanted to kiss him.

I slowly snaked my arms up his back and around his neck. I leaned in.

"Derek," I whispered seductively in his ear "do you wanna know something?"

"Mmmhumm." He murmured, biting my neck.

"Imagine this," I leaned in even more, and in a hushed voice whispered "Simon in your grandma's polka dotted dress."

He jerked back and looked at me. "That was not an image that I ever wanted to see let alone think about, Chloe." Derek said, appalled at the thought of Simone in a dress, let alone his grandmothers.

I smirked and peeled myself away from him. "But, it did make you less aroused, did it not?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Unfortunately yes."

"Good. Now you can help me find my clothes so I can finally get my butt back to class." I spotted my shirt. It was hanging off a lower tree branch. I gaped at it. So the squirrels did take my clothes! That, or Derek had an awesome throwing arm. I decided on the latter.

"I found your pants." I heard Derek call out from behind as I hopped up and pulled my shirt down.

"Good, now go look for my shoes."

"Yes, your majesty." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. It was his fault in the first place that my clothes were scattered about, he had no right to be whining about looking for them.

Buttoning my shirt up, I slipped on my jeans when another thought occurred to me.

"Shit." I said, smacking myself on the forehead "My things are at Tori's."

"So?" Derek asked, dangling the pair of shoes in front of me "We can stop by on the way and pick up your stuff."

"No we can't." I sighed, putting my shoes on "Tori's house is farther from the park than mine. There isn't enough time to go to both houses."

"Then how about I go to Tori's to get your stuff, while you go back home, shower and change?"

I nodded "That could work. But you also need a shower too." I calculated the time. Dang, I'd still be late if I took the bus.

"I'll take a quick shower there and then drop you off in my car."

I spun around to face him. "You have a _car?_" I asked surprised. I so did not see that coming.

He snorted. "I'm surprised you don't."

"Hey! Buses are a perfectly good way to travel too you know." I said defensively. "I don't need a car."

Derek smirked and kissed my nose. "Sure you don't, cupcake. Now hurry up or you'll be late."

Fifteen minutes and thirty seconds later I was comfortably sitting in Derek's sleek sliver sports car and was heading to school. At this rate I would actually be on time. I sighed happily at the thought and leaned back in the seat; a smile on my face. Derek gave me a sidelong look.

"What are you all smiling about?"

"Oh nothing. Just psyched to be going to class on time." I happily replied.

Derek hid a smile. "Nerd."

I sorted. "Says the math geek."

"Touche." He pulled in front of the main gate. "Here you go, five minutes before your class."

"Yup, thanks again for dropping me off." I said getting ready to open the door.

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

He pulled me back and gave me a warm kiss. "Now you can leave."I rolled my eyes and got out.

It was a beautiful day out. Feeling rather cheerful, I skipped my way to class. I was lost in my momentary bliss when a voice called my name. Turning, I saw Garrett walking my way. I gave him a big smile.

"Hey Garrett, whats up?"

"Umm, you look very happy. Did something happen this morning? In the woods?"

I smiled remembering what exactly had happened in the woods. "You could say that."

"Interesting." He fished something out of his pocket and handed it to me "Here. I forgot to give this back to you."

"Oh, thanks." I said stuffing my cellphone in my back pocket "shall we go to class?"

"Yeah, about that. What I tried to tell you yesterday before you made your mad dash was that Willingham's class has been canceled for the whole week."

I stopped in mid-step. "Are you serious?" I asked incredulously "What the hell? Why?"

Garrett scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. Something about health problems. Do you ever read your student e-mails, Chloe?"

I shifted my eyes. "Maybe..."

He gave me a look. "Chloe..."

I threw my hands up."Ok fine, I don't. Happy now?"

Garrett laughed. "Yes, because making people tell the truth is how I get my kicks in life."

I sighed. "So now what do we do? We got about three hours to kill. Stupid professor."

"Well actually, I found something that I wanted to discuss with you." his face took on a serious expression "It's about the Necromancer issue I found out that-LOOK OUT."

He yanked me out of the way just as a couple of dudes on bikes zoomed past us, hollering out profanities. I flinched under his grip, not because his hold was tight, but because he had grabbed my left arm. Where Derek had accidentally clawed me earlier.

"Idiots I swear..." He trailed off when he caught the look on my face "Chloe? Whats wrong?"

I wiggled out of his grip. "Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." I said, rolling my left arm. I smiled.

He didn't buy it for a second. "Chloe, let me see your arm."

"Garrett I said I'm fine-" but before I could protest, Garrett had grabbed my wrist and pulled my sleeve up. He swore.

"It's not that bad..." I muttered, looking at the reddish yellow swollen claw marks "It could have been a lot worse."

"Yes, with infection and pus. Did you even properly clean it, Chloe? Your skin is practically hanging off."

I snatched my arm back. "It's none of your concern anyway, Garrett." I sharply voiced "It's no big deal. Let it go."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, lets go." He started walking.

"Go where?" I asked following him.

"Library. Like I said, I need to show you something."

"About what?"

"About the supposed Necromancer that's after you."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "He's real?"

Garrett looked back. "Yes, _she's_ real. I think I got the right one. Come on."

I numbly trailed after him. What had I gotten myself into now? I thought that I was finally trouble free, but now suddenly out of the blue, I was a target for some wackjob Necromancer. Why? That was the big question. I sighed. I hated my life at times.

Entering the library, we zeroed in on one of the empty study rooms. Surprisingly, we got the one in the back, hidden by the towering book shelves filled with books on biographies of dead people. Ironic no? I watched as Garret began to shuffle around in his bag. He pulled a couple of books out. He pulled a laptop out.

"You actually carry that heavy thing around with you the whole day?" I asked, plopping myself in the seat across from him and eyeing his laptop "must get tiring after a while, huh?"

"Good thing I have strong muscles then, right? Or else I'd be crushed under the weight of this big 'ol machine." He joked, plugging his laptop in the wall.

"I know right? I am glad you do have the strength and will power to venture through the day with so much wait on your shoulders, literally." I picked up one of the books "Wow, this looks quite old Garrett. Where'd you get it?" I noticed that the peeling red leather cover had symbols on it. Necromancer symbols. I flipped through the book. It was filled with rituals, castings, summonings and much more; some that I had never even seen or heard of.

"My mother." he said typing away on his laptop "She has archives of these old books."

"Wow, pretty sweet." I flipped through some more pages. This book was fascinating.

I was debating whether I should ask Garrett that I could borrow it, when I stumbled on a page. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the page. I could feel myself go pale.

"G-Garrett," I heard myself say, eyes still glued to the page "I found her."

"What?" he asked, leaning over his laptop for a better look "Found who?"

"The girl who tried to kill me." I answered, still staring at the page.

On it was a inky pictured of the girl I saw yesterday, or at least a close sketch of her; a waist shot. She was still naked. Twin serpents coiled around her body in a twisted DNA structure and her dark hair trickled down her head like a waterfall. Her eyes were hollow, not yet the sunken holes that I had seen, but in the slow process of becoming them and her face had an ounce of life left in it. Her arms were out out stretched on either side of her, like a balance scale and in one she held a skull, in the other a bloody dagger. In the background behind her, were illustrations of various spirits, some with their mouth aghast and others in weeping pain.

"Are you sure its her?" Garrett asked peering at the picture "because this drawing is pretty old."

I nodded. "It's her. Although she looks a little different, it's definitely her." I turned to him "Who is she and why is she after me?"

"Libitina, daughter of Lilith, and associated with death and the dead."

"Daughter of Lilith? As in Adam's first wife?" I asked.

He cracked a smile. "In one theory yes. In others shes portrayed as a Demon, a witch, and even a vampire."

"Who steals babies in the middle of the night." I piped up.

Garrett laughed. "Guess you know your stuff well, huh?"

I shrugged. "People speculate a lot around here."

"That is true." He agreed.

"But wait, I'm confused. If we are going by the 'Adam's first wife', didn't Lilith run off and mate with the Archangel Samuel? Did she have evil babies with him or something?" I asked, scanning the page for any other text about this 'Libitina'.

"Ahh, Samuel. The one who is both good and evil. The accuser, seducer, and destroyer."

"There is nothing 'good' about those three qualities, Garrett." I commented dryly.

"Well some will argue that." He answered, flipping to another page "but if we are going by that theory, she had to mate with a human too, because Libitina is human."

I raised an eyebrow. "So your saying Lilith cheated on a bad ass archangel with a mere human? Damn, must have been a very hot human then and her third 'mate'. Well, that kills my theory of Libitina inheriting Samuel's powers."

"True. That's why I go with the theory that Lilith was a demon or a fourth dimension creature, because even though Libitina was human, she needed some sort of other world power to access the fourth dimension."

I put my hand up. "Wait wait wait. So you're saying that one night when Lilith was going around making her baby snatching rounds, she stumbled upon a handsome human and had sex with him and had a kid?"

"Uh huh."

"How can you be sure that Libitina is even Lilith's daughter?"

Garrett pulled another book open. "By this. See this is a picture of the supposed Lilith." He pointed to a picture of a beautiful naked women with dark amber hair and a snake twisting around her "And that's Libitina." he said pointing back to the previous book "See anything familiar?"

I peered closely. "Other than the fact that they are both naked women, they both have snakes around their bodies."

"Bingo." Garrett exclaimed "But look closer. They are not just snakes, Chloe. Look closer, they are the same exact serpents. Same markings, and legend says that only Lilith had the power to tame the serpent that threw Adam out of heaven, the same serpent made out the fires of hell, and the same serpent around Libitina."

"So, the only way that both of them can control the same snake is if they were genetically related?"

He nodded. "But" I said "That still doesn't answer who Libitina is."

He picked up a book. "Maybe this will clear things up." He began to read in the Necro-tongue.

"_...and with her bare hands she took their lives, watched as the light slowly faded from their eyes. She slit their throats, scorched their flesh, and from their blood she made the oath. Swallowed their souls, and from that fueled her power. With the serpent as her witness, she cursed the name of god and from the realms of the shadows, gained her mother's power. One by one, she raised their corpse, the power of death in her hands. Stitched within her, cry the wails of the forgotten and her flesh bleeds, a drop of blood for every single voice. Death became her name, death became her essence, and death became her mark..._"

I shuddered. "That's horrible. Those people, trapped inside her. I-I saw them. Crying out, wailing for me..."

Garrett put a comforting arm around me. "I guess now you figured out who she is, right?" he quietly whispered.

I nodded. "Shes a Necromancer."

"No Chloe, she's the first ever Necromancer."

I pulled back to stare at him. "What? Are you saying that she used those peoples souls to become a Necromancer? But that's impossible! Necromancers are born not made."

"Yes, but shes the root ancestor of all Necromancers. The first ever. Made by sacrifice hundreds even thousands of people and the Necromancers of today are all her descendents." He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear "It's a scary truth about our powers. Our powers have a bloody origin."

"But that still doesn't explain how I saw her yesterday." I said "Hasn't she been gone for a century or so?"

Garrett scratched the back of his head. "I'm still working on that. Gimme a few more minutes, ok?" I nodded and he went back on his laptop.

I sighed and started at the picture of Libitina. So all those cuts and scars I saw on her body were the marks of all the innocent people she had killed. "At least this picture doesn't have the scars. The current Libitina is much scary." I muttered.

As soon as the words left my mouth the picture began to shift. I watched in horror as the eyes began to sink deeper in her skull and cuts began to form on her body.

"G-Garrett." I called out as her lips stretched into a twisted smile, the lip line morphing into stitches. The snakes wiggled around her, turning their heads toward me and letting out a venomous hiss.

"Garrett!" I squeaked, fear setting deep in my bones "Garrett, the picture is moving! It's changing!"

"What?"

The cuts began to bleed, slowly leaking out of the pages. I sprang up out of my chair, dropping the book on the floor where it gathered in a steady pool of blood. "The book is bleeding! It's bleeding, Garrett!"

**Hope you like! Please review and I will post up more chapters. Thank you!**

**P.S The name Libitina really is incorporated with death.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner and thanks for all the awesome review. For those who had nightmares while reading this, I apologize. I didn't think it was that scary, but thanks for still reading. I hope you like! Happy New years's to all, and remember to review and give feedback. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkest Powers series, but I do own the things that happen in this chapter**

"Chloe. Chloe calm down." Garrett instructed, trying to stop my hysterical rampage "You're going to get us kicked out."

I whirled around to face him. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Garrett, when there is a century old book bleeding on the carpet. And I'm pretty damn sure that stain is not coming out!"

"Of all the things to worry about at this moment, you think of the stain not coming out. Do you always think of random things when you're pancaking?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up "I don't keep track of the nonsense I sputter when I'm in a pickle."

"Pickle. There you did it again." Garrett pointed out "That makes two. Don't worry, from now on I'll help you keep track."

I glared at him. "Not helping. What are we going to do about this mess? We can't just walk out of the room with a blood soaked book. They'd probably think we murder a premature infant and stuffed his body in the pages for sacrificial purposes."

"Premature infant and sacrificial purposes. That makes four."

"Garrett!"

"Fine, fine," he sighed "no more making fun of you. But first, stop pacing. You'll wear a hole in the floor, and that would not look well with the blood stained carpet."

I obediently plopped back down in my chair, watching the puddle of blood get bigger and bigger. Honestly, how much blood can a page hold? This was just getting ridiculous. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Good. Second, aren't you already used to the blood and rotting corpses? Since that's kinda what you deal with on daily bases. Why are you so freaked out about a little blood?" He grabbed my leg "And stop tapping your foot."

"That's different." I argued "I am used to seeing ghosts. Plus it's normal for bodies to bleed. It's not normal for books to bleed. And FYI, that is not 'a little blood'."

He raised an eyebrow. "We are supernatural. What is 'normal' to us anyway? Blood is still blood, whether it's coming out of a body or a book. No need to freak out."

I stood up and started to pace again. "Ok, ok, so yeah we are odd creatures and so this type of thing is not quiet nerve racking to us. But what about the others! How are we going to explain a bleeding book to them!"

"Chloe."

I ignored him. "I mean surely we can't say it's a prank because then we'd get into a lot of trouble and possibly be banned from the library. But then again, if we don't explain this, we will be banned anyways. We are so screwed."

"Chloe."

"OR, I can call Tori and ask her to fix this. I'm sure she probably has a spell or two up her sleeve to cover up this mess. She can cast an illusion spell or something."

"Chloe!' Garrett explained, firmly grasping my shoulders and stopping me in my mid pace "Stop. You're ranting. Breathe."

I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "No. First take a deep breath in."

I obeyed. "Good." He coxed "Now slowly let it out."

I slowly breathed out. It actually did help calm me down, that was, before I caught sight of the book again. The crimson puddle had doubled in size and was still getting bigger.

"Garrett," I squeaked "how much blood can that book squeeze out?"

He stared at the ever growing puddle, hands still on my shoulder "I dunno. Probably infinite."

I stared at him. "How can you say that so calmly?"

"That's-" He was cut off when the study room door suddenly slammed open and in walked a ticked off librarian. I froze, panic rising to a new level. What I feared the most just happened and I was powerless to stop it.

She pushed her bifocals further up her hooked nose and shot us a glare. I swallowed, trying to keep my face relaxed. No need to make her suspicious than she already was.

"Excuse me, children, but in case you haven't noticed, this is a library. Please know that it a privileged for you to be here so I would advise you to follow our rules." Her eyes narrowed at us, taking in our close proximity. "I don't know what the two of you are up to, but this is a study room. We could hear your voices all the way to the front desk. Please keep it down or leave."

Her eyes flicked to the fallen book. "What is that?"

"I-it's..." I watched helplessly as she approached the book, probably to get a better look at the mysterious red substance that surrounded it. Too bad she would freak once she figured out what it really was. I screwed my eyes shut, praying that this was a bad dream.

"It's not what it looks like." I heard Garrett say "It's just a joke."

"A joke?" the librarian asked "There is nothing funny about throwing an old book on the floor like this. You could have easily damaged it's spine or tore a page out. This is quiet serious."

My eyes snapped open. What? Spine? What about the gallon of blood spewing out of it? I turned to face her. She was holding the book, all traces of blood gone. I scanned the carpet. It too was clean. Not a single indication that there had been blood there moments ago. What the hell just happened?

"This isn't our library's book." The librarian said, flipping through the book. "It seems at least fifty years old. And what are theses odd symbols? I have never seen anything like it before! Where on earth did you get it?"

I ignored her, my head still spinning. How had the blood just vanished into thin air? Was it just my imagination after all? A hallucination due to yesterdays events? But I had seen it. I had felt it. Even Garrett had seen it. We both couldn't be seeing thing, right? I sat down, head in hands. I was going crazy. That was the best explanation I could come up with right now.

"Yes, it's my mother's." Garrett's voice sounded distant "I would like it if..."

It suddenly got quiet. I looked up. I was alone in the room now, no sign of Garrett or the librarian. I slowly stood up, my body rigid and alert. This was not happening. My heart pounded steadily in my chest and they only thing I could hear was the sound of my own breathing.

The lights began to flicker. On and off they went, first at a rapid pace and then slower and slower until they were a steady blink. It all looked wrong. The room seemed to twist, stretching out in front of me while the walls began to close around me. I felt suffocated. I felt trapped.

I staggered, my vision going blurry and I put my hand on the wall to steady myself. The wall was cold, no, not cold, it was like ice. The lights suddenly cut off. Blackness engulfed me and the room temperature dropped. It was dead silent. Then I heard it.

_Drip, drip, drip._ Fear began to gnaw in the pit of my stomach. The dripping sound continued to get louder. Without waring, I felt something warm trickle over my hand. I froze, my heart thudding louder in my chest. The lights flickered back on and the once blue room was now red. A coppery scent tickled my nose and I knew exactly what the mysterious liquid was. I snatched my hand away. Blood.

The walls were dripping blood, seeping through the ceilings, every crack bled. It was like a scene out of a horror movie. Blood splattered walls, blinking lights, cold temperature; it was perfect. Except this was no film and if my hunch was right, the worse was yet to come. I had to get out. And fast.

With a deep breath, hoping to calm myself down, I took a step back, only to slip and fall back into water. Water? How had water gotten in here? The lights flicked on and I caught a glimpse of an object floating in front of me. It bobbed up and down then slowly turned toward me. It was a head. Yellow crusted eyes stared lifelessly at me, damp hair clung to its face, and the mouth was slashed open. I stared at it bobbing closer and closer towards me. I was breathing heavily now. The lights cut off again.

I looked around frantically in the dark, all toughs of staying calm flew out of my head. I needed to find a way out. The lights came back on again and what I saw made me scream. Bodies. They were everywhere. Decapitated parts bobbed all around me, a leg, an arm, they were everywhere. A body of a baby floated in front of me, its limbs missing. I quivered, my body shaking with fear. I was paralyzed. I knew I had to get up and away from theses bodies, but I couldn't seem to move. Another body floated into my perception, it's skin white and wrinkly, throat slashed.

I felt something drip onto my head, slowly making it's way down my face. The light flickered off. With a trembling hand, I touched the liquid. The lights went on. I looked down at my hand. Red. It dripped on me again. I slowly looked up, only to get a view of the inside of someones stomach. I screamed and shot up, nearly tripping over a leg. I grasped the wall, not caring at the moment that it was covered with blood, and stared wide eyed at the mangled body that hug over my head moments ago. It was tied by it's hands and legs, all pulled back in a bow shape by four mental chain. It was headless, a vertical cut went down the length of it, nearly ripping the body apart in half. Intestines fell out of it along with god knows what else. The lights cut off again and I felt tears run down my face.

I pounded the wall with my fists. "Help!" I screamed on top of my lungs "Anyone! Let me out!"

Something grabbed my foot and yanked me down. I let out a scream as I fell face fist into the corpse infested water. The stench of rotting flesh hit me hard. Chocking on both the water and smell I tried to get back up. Another thing gabbed my other leg. I pushed on the wall and kicked furiously at whatever had a grip on me. It did no good.

"Derek!" I screamed hysterically "Help me! Simon! Tori! Garrett! HELP ME!" I was sobbing now.

The grip tightened and I was pulled back into the water. I clawed desperately at the wall, trying to hold on. A sharp pain shot up in my ankle. The light flicked on and and I saw what it was. Something was biting down on my leg. It looked up and hissed at me, fangs extended down its bat like face. I screamed and grabbed the fist thing that I felt and chucked it at it's head. It was a foot and it hit it square in the face. It let out a hiss and let me go. I quickly scrambled up and ran blindly down the stretched room. As I splashed my way down the endless room, the lights cut off again and I slammed into something solid at full force. It was a wall. I had run into a wall. The lights flicked back on and I was back where I started.

"No." I cried, banging my head against the wall "No..."

Something splashed in the water behind me. The lights flicked off. I turned, my back flat against the bloody wall and waited. Waited for whatever was coming for me. The lights came back on and I saw her.

Libitina.

She stood there in front of me, a long dagger was grasped in her right hand. The lights blinked off and when they came on she was closer. I held my breath and watched her coming closer and closer. Her inky black hair stuck to her pale body and blood seeped through her many scars. After a final flicker of lights she stood before me.

The lights stopped blinking and stayed on. I gazed at her, drinking in her form. Sunken black socket less eyes and stitched mouth stared right back. After what seemed like a light year, I spoke.

"Libitina." I breathed her name out. My voice echoed in the quiet, decaying room. She stared t me, unmoving. Then suddenly her arm shot out and firmly grasped my throat. She squeezed. Hard.

I let out a little whimper and tried to pry her hand off my throat. She squeezed harder and I saw black spots dace across my vision. I had to think fast or else I would die. My necklace grew hot against my skin and an idea formed. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the bodies around me, calling them to help me. Breathing became harder and I pushed my power out with all my might as a final attempt to save myself.

It worked. The grip on my throat was ripped away and I crumbled to my knees gasping for air. Holding my throat I looked up to see a ton of bodies pulling and tugging on Libitina. A head bit into her thigh as an arm slung tightly around her neck.

For once in my life I was glad that I was a Necromancer. If it weren't for my power, I would be one of those bodies.

"Enough!" She boomed. Her voice was a combination of many voices, men, woman, children,; they were all merged into one. "How dare you attack me?"

The bodies fell limp. They all literally fell apart and she carelessly tossed them away. She peered down at me, her stitched mouth twisting into a humorless smile. I stood up.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit "I have done nothing to you."

"What I want is your life." She answered "I want you as my puppet. As my toy."

"Why?" I croaked, letting her words sink in. Garrett was right, she did want me dead.

"Because I can." She stepped closer "Because I am able. Because you do not deserve the power which is embedded in your body. You can not control it. You have no will to control it." She stepped closer "And you do not deserve to be known as my equal. I am the most powerful and I will not let you take my place."

I swallowed, taking a step back. "My powers? You want my powers? Is that what this is about? I have no intention of taking your place. You can still rein supreme. I have friends and lov-"

Her laughter cut me off. It rung across the entire room. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Of course you will not challenge me. You are weak, insecure, and trapped down with your emotions. You have not even taped into your full potential." Her face contorted to anger. "I worked for my powers, I created it. You just got them handed you to you. And to have the same in strength as mine? I can not allow it. My hard work would be for nothing."

Anger suddenly bubbled in me. "Hard work?" I spat "What hard work? You murdered innocent people to get your powers!"

She smiled. "Of course. Their lives were meaningless anyway. I gave them all a purpose. They were happy to be of my service."

"How would you know that?" I cried "You never knew if they had someone they loved. You enjoyed their pain!"

I was pushed into a wall again. Libitina stood mad, a black flame fluttered around her, pouring out of her body.

"Mind your tongue." She hissed 'Before I gladly rip it out of your mouth."

I clenched my fist and glared at her, anger quickly replacing my fear. How dare she act this way? Who did she think she was.

She smiled as my trembling frame. "You have fire inside you. So much potential but so foolish. Love? That is what cripple you. It cripples all my descendents. So pitiful. All of them."

"That's not true." I hissed "They aren't stupid to fall in love. It makes them human, something you wouldn't understand."

"I would not? I was human once. I gave it all away for immortality." She smiled "Love. I felt that too. It brought me down. So I killed it." She gazed at her dagger. "I killed them all. Every single one. It was amusing to hear them scream in anguish."

I stared at her horrified. "Y-you killed them because they loved? That is absurd."

"You know very well what's it like to feel betrayed by emotions, by love. I know what that man did to you."

I froze. How did she know about that?

"Three years he left you in pieces. Three years of pain you suffered, and I watched you struggle to regain your sanity." She lightly touched my face. It made my skin crawl. "And you let him back in your life so easily." She dug her nails painfully in my cheek.

"That is what I call pathetic. Pathetic and weak. That is what you lack. Strength." She pulled away and smiled.

"You did not even hurt him. Instead, you had sex with him. Pleasured him, rewarded him, letting him know that he can do that to you once more and you will accept him with open arms."

"That's not true." I argued weakly "It does not mean he can do that to me again."

"Oh but it does. Why don't you ask him yourself?" She stepped further back and a figure emerged besides her, someone I instantly recognized. My heart slammed in my chest.

Derek stood stiff, eyes dull and mouth in a thin line. His skin looked a shade lighter than usual and his clothes were tore. But it was Derek none the less...right? Something seemed off about him.

"Derek?" I called, slowly reaching out for him "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

A venomous hiss stopped me dead in my tracks. It wasn't the hiss that sent a chill through my body, it was where it came from. It came from Derek. No, it came from with _in _Derek. I took a step back.

"D-Derek?"

Then I saw it. The serpent that Garrett had shown me. The serpent that Lilith had worn, that was coiled around Libitina in the book. It was hissing at me. It was hissing at me through Derek's stomach, right through his abdomen hung half it's body out.

My blood went went cold and that's when it hit me. The full force of what I was seeing crashed down on me. That feeling that I got when I saw him, that was the same feeling I got around corpses.

Derek was dead. She had killed him.

**Hope you like! Please review and I will post up more chapters. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, if you are still following this story that is. First I would like to say that I'm sorry for not updating in like eight months, I got wrapped up in another FanFic! But if you are, then you will be happy to know that I am still writing this story. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review! I want to hear all your opinions! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers, sadly...**

"What's the matter, little one?" Libitina mocked "Too shocked to speak?"

I didn't answer. I didn't breathe. I only watched the snake slowly slither around in Derek's stomach. His corpse

I needed to sit down.

The world felt dizzy.

This was not happening. Derek was not dead. It was just her twisted game. Derek was not dead.

I refused to believe it. I refused.

"You're lying." My voice sounded distant "You're lying. It's all just an illusion."

Her face stretched into a smile. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I firmly replied "This is not real."

"Oh?" She flipped her wrist, calling the snake back. It dripped out of Derek's body and coiled up around Libitina's waist "Why don't you see for yourself? Control him."

I shook my head.

"Control him!"

She let Derek drop. Crumpled, he lay on the ground, unmoving; his green eyes open and empty. I swallowed and took a step forward.

"D-Derek?" I called, crouching down and touching him lightly. He was cold. "Derek?"

Libitina laughed. "He is dead, you stupid girl. Calling him won't bring him back."

I ignored her, reaching out and feeling his heart beat. There was none. No heart beat. I checked his neck. No pulse. No life. A cold chill up my body as it all began to sink in. Derek was dead. He was dead. He was really gone. My Derek was gone.

Libitina laughed again. "Look at you," I heard her mock "mourning over him like he was worth something. So pathetic."

I numbly stood up. Derek was dead. He was dead. I couldn't feel. Ice was in my veins, freezing me inside out.

"This is why you are unfit for power." Libitina stroked her snake "You break so easily. You feel too much. You care too much." She kicked Derek's body "You treasure them."

And just like that, something broke inside me. Hot, liquid, fire flooded my chest. Rage. Pure rage. I could feel it growing, my power, vibrating through my core. It wanted out.

"Don't you dare touch him." I hissed, feeling my necklace burn on my neck "Get the hell away from him."

"Yes, that's it." Libitina encouraged "fuel your power, let it feed off your hate. Let me see the full extent of it."

And so I did.

It was noting like I had experienced before. The whole room shook. The water quivered. And the bodies, all the bodies sprung to life. And what was different was that I could _see._ I could see my power controlling them, like hundreds of red threads wrapping around each and every limb. Like a puppet. And I was the master. I felt powerful.

I smiled. "Attack."

The bodies Jumped, enclosing Libitina in a circle and pulling her, yanking her down and drowning her. But all she did was laugh. Laugh and crackle.

"Faster." I whispered "Kill her."

The bodies obeyed. I watched as the clumped around her, squeezing her throat and burring themselves in her sunken eyes. They piled on top of her until she could not be seen, only the sound of her laughter echoed.

Then suddenly it stopped. Silence. Dead silence.

I exhaled, keeping my eyes on the pile of bodies. Something was coming. Libitina would not give up so easily. Something was definitely coming and whatever it was, I was sure wouldn't like it.

A drop of water dripped, plunking as it hit the bloody water. I waited, ears strained and my body ready. I waited.

"You think that would hold me?" Her voice was coming from everywhere. "Stupid girl, you need to do better than that if you wish to kill me!"

The ground started to violently shake, knocking me off balance. I watched in horror as the pile of bodies burst open and Libitina rose to the sky; snake and all.

Her scars started to ooze. Blood and pus poured out as every scab tore open and out came arms. Hands. Fingers.

I swallowed as I watched them rip out of her every pore. Out of her sunken eyes, out of her mouth, between her legs; they were pouring out of her. And not only her.

Something grabbed at my foot. Hands, sprouting out from the ground, from the walls and ceilings all grabbed at me, trying to suffocate me. Hands, all different colors, different sizes, tugged and pulled at me as I struggled to break free.

"I'll kill you." Her voice sounded strange. It wasn't coming from her. "You will die right here and now."

"Never." I said, collecting my power and calling the scattered limbs to help me.

I looked up at her. Her jaw was full extended down and molted figures fought inside to get out. A bald head poked out, it's flesh dripping and sliding off it's skull. It hollered.

That was the final kick I needed to jump start my body and run. I seriously needed to find a way out, before I was strangled to death. Hands yanked and pulled at my clothes and hair as I frantically looked for a way out. One tried to trip me. I kicked it. Another scratched my face as I ran past it. Great. More battle scars.

Finally, I spotted something.

Perched on the far side of the hallway wall was a window. It wasn't a big window, but it was wide enough for my small frame to fit through it. Good, an escape route. Except...it was locked shut.

I banged on the glass. "Hello?"

I could see something outside. The ground. I wasn't very high up. I could jump out. I pushed the glass.

"Damn it! What the hell." An idea came to mind. Could it possibly work? One way to find out.

Standing back, I placed my hand on the wall and put my power out, searching for that perfect body. When I found it, I tugged it toward me and propelled it to the window. It crashed right through, shattering the glass.

I smiled. So even a dead man was useful for s_omething_.

Wasting no time, I quickly climbed up on the pane; careful not to cut myself on the jagged pieces of glass on the sides. I looked down, feeling the faint breeze on my face. Good, I could see the ground.

Without waring, something wrapped around my waist and yanked me back full force. Startled, I tipped backwards, but not before grabbing a hold of either sides of the window. Glass sliced through my palms and a hot wave of pain went through me. But I still held on for dear life.

_'Chloe!'_ A voice faintly shouted '_Chloe, let go.'_

It wasn't Libitina's. But I sure in hell wasn't talking any chances. I gripped harder. "No way, bub."

_'Chloe'_ Another voice joined the foreign one '_Chloe, listen to him. Let go of the window.'_

That one I recognized. It was Derek. But that couldn't be right. Derek was dead. It was just a trick. Libitina's trick. No way was I falling for that one. I pulled forward. Two other weights joined at my arms, trying to pull me back too.

_'Chloe, listen to me. Let go of the window. Do it or you will die.'_

I froze momentarily, feeling the blood trickle down my hands. "Garrett?"

_'Yes, It's me Chloe. It's not a trick. Let go of the window and turn around.'_

I gripped harder. "I don't believe you!"

_'Chloe, turn around and see. Open your eyes and see!'_

His voice was getting louder and clearer. Slowly, I turned around. The bloody hallway was still there. But..it looked a bit different. A bit.. fuzzy? I squinted.

The walls were fading out, changing color. White walls emerged and people came into view. Real people. Live people. People whom I knew off.

"Garrett?" I squinted "is that you?"

"Yes," Garrett's blurry form stepped forward, slowly coming into focus . "Give me your hand, Chloe and come down before you kill yourself."

"Kill myself...? What?" I looked around. White walls. Marble floor. The smell of medicine and the sound of beeping. I was..I was in a hospital.

I blinked. I was in a hospital? What the hell? And if that were true...I looked out the window again. Building tops and ant people greeted me.

"Oh, holy..hell!" I wobbled back, crashing into someone's arms. I was twenty feet up! I was just about to jump down to my death! What. The. Hell?

"There, I got you. Relax Chloe."

I glared up at Garrett. "Did you know that I was about to fall to my doom?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why yes, yes I did."

"And you did nothing to stop me?"

He blinked. "I'm pretty sure I just snapped you out of your trance and hence prevented your death."

"Yeah, " I snorted "moments before I was gonna jump! What if I didn't listen? What then, huh?"

"Uh, you'd be splattered in front of the hospital parking lot?"

I glared at him. Someone coughed. "Your hands are still bleeding, Chloe."

"Oh," I looked down at them. They were a bloody pulp. Bits of glass was jammed in between the flesh. "thanks Derek, I need to-"

My head snapped up. Derek! He was alive! He was well! He was...glaring at me like he wanted to kill me. But I didn't care. I scrambled myself out of Garrett's arms and flung my self at Derek.

"Derek!" I cried, squeezing him to death. "Derek Derek Derek!"

I didn't care that people were watching. I didn't care that I was getting blood all over him. All that mattered was that he was alive. Derek was alive! He was warm and breathing and there was no hole in his stomach. He was alive. I could feel his heart beating. He was alive. He was alive.

Relief crashed through me and I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes. I reaching up, I grabbed his face in between my hands and kissed him; letting my blood smear all over his face.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" He asked me once I broke the kiss "you know, besides you trying to commit suicide and...other things."

I sniffled. "Nothing I-Wait what?" I looked up at him "What other things?"

He was just about to answer when a frantic nurse interrupted him. "Ma'am, you need to go back into your room! There are bodies crawling around everywhere! Please, for your own safety, we are asking all patients and their families to stay locked up in their rooms." Her gaze slid to her hands. "Oh my! You are bleeding! Hurry, come quickly to your room before they start to arrive." With that she quickly scurried off.

I looked back at Derek. "what is she talking about? Derek, what happened?"

He just sighed and scooped me up. "What do you think happened, Chloe?" We followed the nurse.

"Uh, I don't know, hence asking my question." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck "Care to explain?"

"You did this, Chloe." Garrett quietly answered, walking besides us.

I peered over at him. "What?"

"You heard him, " Derek growled "You made all the dead corpses come to life in this whole damn hospital building. What did I say about keeping your powers in check? So something like this shouldn't have happened."

"I-what?" I was too shocked to speak. I brought the dead back to life? In a_ hospital? _How did that happen? Did I expose our secret? Was the press already all over it? A million things went through my head.

"Here we are," The nutty nurse said, opening, what I suppose, was my room door. "Let's get you all settled in and I'll bandage up your hands."

"There is no need for that." Derek said, flashing her a charming smile "I'll take care of it."

The nurse tuned pink. "A-are you sure? I mean, I could take care of it."

"No, it's alright." Derek assured, still having that brilliant smile "I'll take care of it. Plus, you have to warn all the other patients about the...problem."

The nurse turned pale. "Yes, yes you are right. I have to warn them. Please don't leave this room."

"We won't." Garrett guaranteed "we promise."

"Good," the nurse nodded "I will leave her to your care." She close the door behind her.

As soon as the door shut, Derek tossed me on the bed. I landed with a light 'oof' and glared up at him. "Be gentle will ya?" I growled, sitting up "I'm injured."

"Not yet, you aren't..." He threatened, opening a random drawer and pulling bandages and tweezers out. He came to kneel in front of me "Show me you're hands."

I put my palms out and he gently began to pluck the glass pieces out with the tweezers. I flinched at the slight prick. "So tell me," I said to Garrett "how exactly did I end up in the hospital and for how long? OW Derek! Be gentle"

"I am." Derek muttered "Stop fidgeting."

"Well, you've been here for the past three days." Garrett said seriously "All because you fainted in the library."

"What?" I jumped "Three days?"

Derek snatched my wrists back. "Chloe, stop moving!"

"Sorry. So wait, three days? And what about the window incident just now?" I pressed on. I flinched as Derek took another piece of glass out.

Garrett shrugged. "I don't know. One minute you were lying unconsciously on your bed, the next you were getting up and wreaking havoc all over the place and trying to jump out the window. I should be asking you that. What happened? Your eyes were completely pupil-less."

I shook my head. "I don't know. All I remember was that I was in the library with you and then I was transported to a different place and _she_ was there. Trying to kill me."

Derek's head snapped up. "Who was there? Who was trying to kill you?"

"Libitina?" Garrett asked, ignoring Derek "She was there? What did she say?"

"Well, she said that she was going to kill me because my power almost matched up to her's. And there could only be one strong Necromancer."

Garrett nodded. "That makes sense. But why were you trying to jump out the window?"

"What are you guys talking about? Who's Libitina?" Derek sounded annoyed. Of course he would be. He's the one who doesn't like to be left in the dark.

"Because in that place, it was the only escape route. And it wasn't that high. Only like two feet above the ground. I guess she wanted me to jump out the window So I'd kill myself and she'd-"

"-be the only powerful Necromancer." Garrett finished. "It fit her plan."

"Exactly." I nodded.

"Ok, someone tell me what the hell is going on." Derek growled standing up "Who is Libitina and why is she trying to kill Chloe."

"Libitina is the first ever Necromancer ever made. The ancestor of all Necromancers." Garrett stated, walking over to me and grabbing my hands "And she's after Chloe because Chloe is as strong as her. Let me fix that for you." He closed his eyes and I felt his power dip into me, healing me. A few seconds later my hands were good as new.

"Thanks," I muttered, flexing my palms "who knows how long it would have taken to heal the old fashion way."

"No problem." Garrett smiled. I saw Derek eyeing my hands but he didn't say anything instead he asked.

"So, why did you raise the dead here?"

I shrugged. "I guess when I thought I was doing it in the other place, in reality I was doing it here."

"Where exactly were you?" Derek asked, arms crossed. I now felt bad about ruining his clothes with my blood. His nice shirt was now all stained.

"In a bloody hallway/room with a gold mine of dead and decaying bodies." I replied "You should wipe the blood off your face. Sorry about that by the way."

He wiped the blood off on his sleeve. I made a face. "I didn't mean it that way, Derek! You now just killed the shirt even more!"

He rolled his eyes. "Not the time, Chloe. The question is, how do we make this Libitina stop from coming after you?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. We didn't get that far."

"We?"

"Yes, we." Garrett spoke up. "Her and me. We only got up to the part about who she was and were still figuring out how she was still alive. Until Chloe passed out."

"True," I agreed "but that brings us back to the same question: What do we do?"

"Well," Derek said uncrossing his arms "first you turn the dead bodies back to being dead so that the news of this doesn't spread, if it didn't already."

I nodded. "Then what?"

He stared down at me. "Then we erase everyone's memories, so no one will know this mess happened in the fist place. And if not, we have to make them disappear."

**Hope you like it. Please review and I will post more chapters up. Thank You!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I am back with a quick update! I hope you like! Don't forget to review! If you like it, review, if not still review. I want to hear all your thoughts and opinions regarding this story, so that I may I have hopes to continue. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. If I did, well, it would be longer than 3 books.**

"Make them disappear? Disappear how?" I asked Derek, furring my brows "surely you don't mean to _kill_ them? Derek?"

"I should go get Dad, Tori, and Simon. Tell them that we've snapped you out of your trance," He said, pushing off the wall and heading for the door.

"Derek!" I said, springing up and grabbing the back his shirt "answer me!"

"Chloe..." He warned "Not now."

"Yes now." I snapped "We are going to talk about how you just casually threw out the possibility of murdering innocent people! No way am I letting you walk out of this room without discussing this issue."

Garrett coughed. "I think I'll go get the others while you two um, discuses and yeah..." He trailed off, making a beeline for the door.

I kept my glare on Derek. "Explain."

"What is there to explain?" He shrugged.

"Are you, are you freakin serious?" I asked appalled "You really want to kill people? For, for seeing dead people?" That made no sense, but I was too much in shock to correct it. He really wanted to kill people? Derek? What?

"No, I don't." he said evenly "because it won't come to that. It's just if all else fails kind of plan. Plus, making people disappear does not necessarily mean killing them. We can always relocate them. Somewhere far."

I let my shoulders sag in relief. "Good. You scared me there for a minute."

He shrugged, but there was a distant look in his eyes. "I should go find the others. I'm pretty sure your friend got lost along the way."

I nodded. He turned to leave. "Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy your here." I smiled.

He gave me a tiny smile back. "I am too." He opened the door. "Oh, and Chloe."

"Hmm?"

"I don't really know why you are so scared about killing people. You have done it before. And so have I."

He shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Ok, so everybody got the plan?" Simon asked "Any questions?"

"Yes Simon, we all got 'the plan'." Tori rolled her eyes "Can we actually _start_ the plan?"

Simon glared. "Shut up, Tori. Chloe, are you ready?"

I nodded. "Ready."

"Awesome," Simon rubbed his hands. "Let's get plan Kill-The-Dead begin!"

"Really? Kill-The-Dead? Couldn't you have thought of something a bit better?" Tori commented.

"Oh, piss off Tori." Simon growled "At least I thought of a plan!"

"Some plan!" Tori shot back "It's the most simplest thing ever!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Guys!" Derek broke in "Can we please focus? Stop bickering."

"Oh, keep out of it, wolf boy." Tori replied "Before I turn you into a Chihuahua"

"A Chihuahua? Really? Couldn't you have come up with a better insult?" Simone mocked.

"Oh shut _up_, Simon!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"No you shut up Derek!"

"Do they, always act like that?" Garrett quietly asked, coming to stand beside me.

"They have a...special relationship." I said, watching the three siblings "A very special relationship."

"I can imagine." Garrett said, also staring at the trio "By the way, what kind of supernatural is Derek?"

I perked an eyebrow and turned to him. "Like the 'wolf boy' didn't already give it away."

Garrett blinked and stared a Derek then at me. "He's a... Werewolf?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" I asked, remembering Derek's last transformation. There had been a lot of blood. And the killing comment...There was defiantly something off about him lately.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean...maybe? I've never met one." Garrett said, getting all flustered.

I laughed at his expression. "You are too adorable at time."

"I am not." He grumbled, causing me to laugh harder.

"Chloe, you ready?" Derek abruptly asked, eyeing us both. Oh, so they did stop bickering. I spotted Mr. Bae. And that's why.

"Are you sure you can put the whole hospital down?" Mr. Bae asked me kindly "It's a pretty big building."

I nodded. "I'm sure I can. I did raise them in the first place."

"Who can forget." Derek mumbled, which earned him an elbow jab from me.

"Ok then. Kurt and Wanda are outside the hospital, glamoring the place and casting a barrier spell, so none of the bodies escape the building, as well as the people." Mr. Bae continued "Chloe, we need you to maneuver the bodies away from the doors and windows and then pull the spirits out, while the rest of us gather the people around and erase their memories."

"Got it." I said "Let's begin." Everyone nodded.

Taking a deep breath in, I closed my eyes and placed my hands on the wall. I concentrated, diving into the pool of my power, feeling the emotion I felt when I faced Libitina. My necklace began to grow warm. Good.

I thought back to how I felt when I saw Derek dead, felt the rage that unlocked my powers. The necklace began to burn. I opened my eyes. I could see the red threads of my power stretching out and diving into the building. The hospital began to shake.

"Chloe!" I heard Tori yell "What's happening? Is it working?"

I didn't answer, only concentrated. I could feel the corpses. All of them, everywhere. I tugged at them, yanking them away from the windows and doors.

"Come," I whispered "Walk to the center."

They obeyed. As soon as I saw them step away from the possible exists, I called the sprites back. I saw them, the ghosts of the people past, flooding out and disappearing; brilliant shades of blue and white. Finally it was done.

I stepped away from the wall and let go of my power. A wave of fatigue crashed on top of me and I wobbled. Some one caught me and gently placed me on the bed. I smiled up at Derek. "It is done."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Good job, Chloe. You must be exhausted. Rest a bit, we'll handle the rest."

I nodded. "Can we go home after this?"

"Sure."

"Great." I mumbled, feeling sleep creep up on me "see you in a bit."

* * *

The next time I woke up was to a phone ringing. I blinked, opening my eyes and staring directly at my bedroom ceiling. Wait, my bedroom? I sat up. Sure enough, I was laying in my bed, in my house. I guess someone must have brought me back from the hospital, that someone probably being Derek, I'm sure.

I heard laughter coming from my living room. Guess the plan went well. The phone rang again. I blinked. It wasn't my ring tone. And where was it coming from anyways?

Looking around, I followed the sound to a pile of clothes on the floor. Derek's clothes. Huh, so it was his phone. I dug through the pile and fished out a sleek black phone. Typical Derek. It rang again, the name Annabelle flashing across the screen.

I froze.

Who? What? Who was Annabelle? And why was she calling Derek on his cell? Was she his girlfriend? Did he have a girlfriend? But then why was he sleeping with me? My heart pounded.

'Calm down,' I told myself 'it could also be some old forty year old lady or a neighbor.' Yeah, maybe it was that. The phone rang again and I opened it.

"Hello? Derek? Finally you picked up your goddamn phone! Where are you? I've been calling for days."

I clicked it shut. That wasn't an old woman's voice, but a girl's. A girl who was quiet possibly my age. My head spun. Who was she? Maybe he did have a girlfriend. I mean he was MIA for three years...

A cold feeling began to slowly grow in my chest. Did he lie? Did he lie to me? Was everything a fucking lie? A sudden knock jolted me out of my thoughts and I quickly tossed the phone back in the pile of clothes.

"Hey," Derek said, coming in the room "how are you feeling?"

I plastered a smile. "Fine, just fine. How did the operation go?"

He sat on the edge of my bed. "Fine actually. Everything went as planned."

"Good." His phone rang again "And is everyone in the living room celebrating then?"

"Yes," He said, ignoring the phone "even Kurt and Wanda are here."

"Good, good." The phone rang again "I think that might be your phone."

"Oh," He said, bending down and scooping it out from his clothes. He checked the name and shoved it in his pocket "thanks."

"Aren't you going to answer it?" I asked casually, knowing perfectly well who it was. The numb feeling began to grow. He was ignoring her, just like she said. Why? Was it because of me? Did he not want me around when talking to her?

"No, it's no one important. I'll call back later." Derek shrugged. The phone rang again. I felt nauseous. He didn't want me knowing. I felt sick

"I think, I'll go see everyone else outside." I mumbled, throwing the covers off and stepping out of bed. "They must also be worried."

"Yeah, ok." Derek nodded, helping me up "they are."

"Good." I said stepping out of the bedroom door "You coming?" I called back,

"Yeah, sure. I am." Derek said, checking his phone again. "Let me just take this call real quick."

I squeezed the door frame. "Ok, well I'll be out."

But he didn't hear me. He was already on the phone.

"Hello? Yeah, Annabelle, it's me. Why are you calling so much? Didn't I tell you I was going to be busy for a while? Yeah I'm at a friend's house. Stop freaking out..."

His voice drifted off as he went into the bathroom. My heart hurt. I felt ice slowly crawling up my spine. Numbly, I walked into the living room.

"Hey, look who's up!" Simon's voice greeted me "Finally, I thought you were going to sleep all day and night."

"Oh, stop pestering her, Simon! Can't you see she looks tired still? How are you feeling, hun?" Tori asked me, but I didn't answer. My eyes were glued to the clock ahead.

Two am.

It was two in the night. A feeling of emptyness fell over me, the same feeling I felt three years before. It was two am at night and Derek was talking to a girl on the phone. A girl he never told me about. A girl he didn't want to talk to in front of me. A girl he didn't want me knowing about. What was he talking about? Did she know about him being a Werewolf? If so, why? The hollow feeling expanded and the same question popped back into my head.

Who was Annabelle, and why was she calling Derek so late in the night?

**Hope you like it. Please review and I will post more chapters up. Thank You!**


End file.
